Envy
by Maddy Soup
Summary: When Riku leaves Sora to go on tour, Sora gives up his crush and takes an interest in his sexy neighbor. Will he choose Riku, who's suddenly so protective and caring? Or Leon, with his skilled tongue despite his lack of speech? RSL.
1. Prologue

**:Summary:**

When Riku leaves Sora at home as he goes on tour with his band, Sora gives up his crush on his lifelong friend. While Riku's away, his new, sexy enigma of a neighbor takes an interest in Sora. Sounds difficult, but said enigma has a very talented tongue despite his lack of speech in general. AU Slash, RxSxL.

* * *

**_+Madeline Soup Presents+_**

**_

* * *

_**

**..::Envy::..**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue

* * *

**

**N**obody was surprised when Riku took off from the airport, not speaking a word to anyone else (no goodbye, it was fun, see you tomorrow at the recording studio, or anything) as he called a cab. He threw his guitar and bags into the trunk, ordering the driver to get him home as soon as possible. It had been three months, and he was eager to smell his apartment again. He loved the smell--though it probably lacked the scent of smoke, as he knew fully well that Sora never smoked.

Sora...

He told the driver to go faster, his grin hinting that he was eager to go meet someone at home.

He watched the lights of the city flickering past him with idle interest, his mind coming up with all of the wonderful scenarios of how he would greet Sora. Maybe he'd sneak into his room and pounce on him, and Sora would cry out in shock, but he'd call his name, and hug him tightly. Or maybe Sora would be awake, picking apart the fibers on the rug and making sure they were perfectly clean and in place. The door would open, and Sora would cry stupidly or do something silly like that before falling into his arms.

Sora, Sora, Sora...

Riku felt giddy, like a child at Christmas, as the driver got off on his exit. He was going home, to Sora.

He had so much to tell the brat. After all, it had been three and a half months since he saw him, and three and a half months might as well have been seven years. Riku had written almost twenty new songs, all of which he had to have approved by Sora before he showed anyone else. That was his and Sora's tradition, and he had no intention of ruining it. He had done so much, and Sora loved to listen to his stories, like an eager child being bombarded with tales of fairies and dragons. He had to introduce him to the new member of their little team, the sandy-blonde pianist. He had enough pictures to last him a million years, all taken on Sora's behalf, to show him the many places they'd seen.

And, of course, the revelation of his true sexuality finally began to shine through.

Sora, Sora, Sora...

He _never _imagined he'd miss the sprat as much as he did. Ever single time he stood on the stage, microphone in hand, he missed looking down and seeing that same, excited face, eyes sparkling like little blue diamonds and all the encouragement and love in the world held especially for him and no one else. He adored feeling so special in Sora's eyes, and he always had. Singing lost something when he wasn't in front of his short, awkward companion.

He missed waking up in the mornings to the smell of pancakes and coffee, and a sleepy smile. He missed Sora coming into rehersals after school; missed sneaking glances towards him as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil in concentration at a confusing algebra problem. Tidus would always help him with that stuff, calmly and patiently, until he understood exactly what to do every time.

Briefly, the thought passed through Riku's head that Sora must be failing school without the blonde to help him.

His heart skipped a beat as he got to the street, and threw a hundred munny at the driver and ordered him to stop. He stared up at the gate with wide, happy eyes, and his spirit soared. Home.

He grabbed his guitar and suitcase, and scrambled to press the intercom button. He continuously pressed it until a groggy, angry voice hissed that the gate was open.

"Who the hell is this? Is that you, Sora? It's open. I thought I saw you come in hours ago, wi--"

Riku didn't hear him finish. He pushed the gate open and hurried through the door. The familiar scent of the complex filled his senses, and when he realized how slow the elevator was, he hurried to the stairs. He couldn't help but to grin like an idiot as he thought of his best friend, waiting for him, alone in his apartment--

He burst through the door, grinning at the silence of his apartment. Everything from the furniture to the order of pictures on the refridgerator was immaculate, just like Sora. He dropped the two items on the floor before rushing forward. The sound of a shower was running, and he assumed it was his neighbors, and with a jolt he looked over at Sora's bed and saw him sleeping inside.

His heart melted, and he hurried into the room, falling to Sora's side. Sora, in all his simple, unchanged perfection, was laying on his side, curled up with his mouth slightly parted, hair messy against his pillow. He smiled when he realized that Sora had continued to use Riku's favorite shampoo--peaches and tangerines. He gently placed a shaking hand on Sora's thin arms, and shook him gently.

"Sora," he cooed. "Wake up, kiddo, I'm home..."

His face scrunched and he moaned lightly, burying his face into the pillow. Riku grinned and shook him a bit more, until he lifted the boy's head into his lap and started stroking his hair. His brows furrowed.

"Leon, stop, I'm tired..."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. _Leon?_ He reminded himself that Sora was sleeping, and that most likely he was dreaming about an old friend or something. (At least that explination made the funny feeling in his belly go away.) He gently tapped Sora's face with the tips of his fingers for a minute or so, and finally the boy opened his beautiful blue eyes. A smile stretched across Riku's face as he watched Sora's shocked face. Slowly, Sora reached up, his hand tracing Riku's cheekbone and jaw.

"Ri...Riku..."

"I'm back, Sora," he laughed quietly, and pulled Sora up and into his lap. Sora flung his arms around Riku in a tight hug, crying his name over and over again, and Riku felt like he was truly cared for. He held him close, and for the first time in months, he felt complete.

For a moment, at least.

"Who the _fuck _are you?"

The pair jumped and turned to the doorway, to the owner of the foreign voice. A tall, tan brunette with stormy blue eyes clad only in a white fluffy towel was glaring at Riku as if he were the devil himself. Riku, shocked that a stranger was in his house, returned the glare and opened his mouth to speak, but Sora squirmed out of his hold and stood up, hurrying over to the shirtless (a very well-toned chest, Riku noted with a scowl), wet man. The man pulled Sora against him, and Riku had never wanted to kill someone so much in his entire life. The sight made him feel angry--that enormous mass of muscle and brawn made Sora look tiny and vulnerable.

"Sora, who the hell is this?" Riku growled protectively, and stood up. Sora clung to the man, which shocked and surprisingly _hurt _Riku. Sora looked up at the brunette before turning back to Riku with a hesitant, terrified smile. His next words knocked the wind out of Riku, and made him feel like a knife had cut through his heart.

"Riku, this is Leon. He's my boyfriend."

* * *

**..::End Prologue::..

* * *

**


	2. Un

**+Madeline Soup Presents+

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

..::Envy::..

* * *

**One

* * *

**

_**Three Months Ago

* * *

**_

_**F**ierce, scarlet lips burned a trail of kisses up the young boy's belly, causing him to arch a bit more, a moan escaping his wet, bruised lips. Often times a set of pearly white teeth came out to scrape against the tan skin, which caused the younger of the two to squirm more, caught up in the heat of their passion. Large hands gripped his hips, holding them down as he bucked instinctively, his body responding to every caress._

_"Ah!" he cried, eyes rolling back as those magical lips found his belly button, tongue swirling and tickling him in a most sensual way. Green, mischevious eyes peered up in amusement, and the predator crawled up his prey's body, eyeing the small boy like a hawk. His lips descended onto his. Their was anything but gentle--it was teeth and tongue and bruised lips, the elder dominating his lover, showing him that he was his._

_"Riku..." the boy moaned as Riku pulled away, nipping at his chin as his hands reached down to the waistband, pulling down--_

"Hey, get up, kid!"

Sora's eyes shot open at the sound of the foreign voice, pulling him out of his fantasy like a splash of cold water. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't on a soft, warm bed, but instead lying face-down on a cold, dark green bench. He scrambled up, sure to hide the fact that he was enjoying his dream a bit _too_ much, and grabbed his messenger bag. The man who had so rudely disrupted him snorted.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's after one in the morning!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I fell asleep!" he gaped. "I'll be going, now!"

"Go on," the man watched as Sora disappeared into the night, listening to the sounds of his feet scraping across the ground in a desperate attempt to get home earlier. Sora mentally cursed himself.

'_I can't believe I fell asleep!' _he chided. '_I fell asleep...waiting for Riku...from band practice..._'

He sighed softly and slowed.

_'I guess he didn't show up again...'_

If it were anyone but Sora, Riku's attitude might have shocked and appauled, but really Sora didn't feel the least bit angered. More, he felt disappointed in himself, though he wasn't sure why. Not that it mattered anyway--the manager of his apartment was going to be furious.

He was exhausted by the time he got to the tall building, and rang in twice before a groggy voice came in on the intercom.

"I figured you'd be home late, Sora," the voice muttered. "This is it, cutie, I'm getting you a key with or without Riku's permission."

"N-No, don't worry, this is all my fault--"

"It's HIS fault. He insists on being the only one with a key, but he leaves you all the time!"

"H-He didn't leave me..." Sora started. Despite the fact he was a terrible liar, Axel didn't need to read Sora's voice. He knew Sora had been left behind, again.

"C'mon inside. Hot cocoa?"

His bright blue eyes lit up like diamonds, and his face melted into a smile. He ran in through the newly opened door and into the main lobby, where a familiar redhead with bright green eyes was waiting, two steaming mugs in his hands. Sora hurried forward, hugging the elder man tightly first, and took the blue mug. (That mug had a bit less steam flowing from it, as Axel knew Sora was prone to things like burning his tongue. Axel, on the other hand, had one that was hotter than most people could stand. Just holding it made his fingers turn a bit pink, but the feeling, to be blunt, turned him on.)

"I'm sorry, but you know, it's my fault. I fell asleep on a bench, and this man got mad at me..."

"I'll beat him up," Axel grinned, and Sora laughed, shaking his head. There was a moment of silence between the two, save for their soft gulping of hot cocoa, and finally, Sora spoke quietly.

"I had another dream," he murmured, so low that Axel almost didn't catch it. He raised an eyebrow.

"About Riku?"

"Y-Yes," the brunette blushed, eyes on the mug in his hands. Axel knew about his fascination for Riku--the redhead had known ever since the pair had started living together, and after confronting the blue-eyed boy about it one night, the two decided to share and keep their little secret.

"And?" he asked, leaning in close so that their whispers wouldn't be heard by anyone, despite the fact it was so late. Sora shrugged.

"It was interrupted. Same thing otherwise, though."

Axel rubbed Sora's hair, sympathy in his dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry, shrimp," he muttered, and pulled the boy into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, we'll find someone for you," he promised, giving his shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Someone who won't treat you like a dog."

"Don't say that," Sora said half-heartedly. "He doesn't treat me like a dog..."

Sora finished his cocoa, and gratefully handed the mug to him.

"If he doesn't let you in, you can always come and sleep with me," Axel winked playfully, and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Axel," he grumbled, and hurried to the elevator. He stumbled along the way, before catching his balance and running through the door. He turned just before the large doors slid shut, and gave the redhead a wave. Axel stared after him with a sigh.

"Stupid kid...you deserve so much better," he muttered, and headed off to bed.

* * *

**T**he door to Riku's apartment had always been an uncomfortable sight for Sora. The first time he was kicked out of his house, he spent an entire week on the streets before finally mustering up the courage to ask for help from his best friend. He spent another two hours staring at the door, unable to bring himself to knock on it. At last, the door opened--Riku had decided it was time to run some errands--and it took Sora a second to realize he was no longer gazing at chipped blue paint.

That was the first time Riku had ever hugged Sora before.

Even as he stared at the same door, he could practically feel those arms covered in thick bands of muscle, catching him in a steel-strong embrace, so rough that it took Sora's breath away, but honestly he didn't care if he ever breathed again. Sora's head was pushed uncomfortably against Riku's shoulders, and his arms were pinned at his sides in such a way that he couldn't return the hug. Riku even went as far as to lift his feet of the ground, pushing his head against Sora's, which pulled at his hair a little harshly.

It was Sora's favorite memory.

The aging of the door since then was suddenly blatantly apparent to Sora.

He hesitated before reaching forward, fists clenched and ready to knock on the door--

Before he could even do that, though, the door swung open, and Sora leaped back in surprise. A clumsy looking scantily clad blonde who was sweating and smelled horribly of sex and liquor came out, giggling.

"Bye sexy!" she snickered back to the room, and her unfocused gaze turned to Sora. He offered her a gentle smile, and she cooed loudly. Sora hurridly recognized her, though, and paled considerably. After all, Larxene had a reputation of being the most cold-hearted, sarcastic, bitingly horrible people in the world.

"Lookit, Ri-kuuuu!" she slurred. "Lookit the cute little boy that's here! Aw, he's so little! Like a girlie!"

She hiccuped, and giggled at herself, slumping onto a very shocked Sora. Sora wasn't able to support her sudden weight, and the pair crashed to the ground with a soft squeak from the brunette. She bursts out laughing and began placing wet, vodka-filled kisses all over Sora's neck.

_Geez, I heard that liquor can flip a person's personality entirely, but this is a bit extreme..._ he thought to himself, and tried without victory to stand. She was far too heavy and far too affectionate and, most of all, FAR too plastered.

"So pretty..." she kept saying. "Such a pretty little face..."

"R-Riku, a little help please?"

"I called her a taxi," the ever-smooth voice from inside called, indicating that he was not going to help Sora any further. Sora pushed the drunken girl off of him, and found the elevator. He pushed the buttons for her, stroking her hair and telling her to make sure to get home safe. He was shocked when she started to cry, sobbing against Sora's shirt. The door shut, much to his dismay, but he knew he'd end up taking her to the taxi anyway.

"Thank you," she started repeating. "Thank you so much, pretty boy. I'm sorry I slept with him. I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes were bright blue, and red from crying.

"You're so kind--"

"No, honey, don't worry about it," he soothed, and brushed away her tears with his hands. With a glutteral choke, she suddenly lurched forward, spilling the contents of her stomach all over Sora's belly and the elevator floor. He hurridly reached for her hair, pulling it out of the way, and directed her head to the other side of him. She threw up again, and again, and again, until she was left gagging because there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up.

"I'm such a bitch," she muttered, face down. He shook his head.

"No you're not. You're a nice, good girl. You've just had a little too much to drink is all."

The elevator beeped, and Sora dragged her out of the small space, and placed a broomstick into the elevator door, so that it wouldn't close and nobody could go into the puke-filled contraption.

"I'm so ugly..."

"You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She looked up, surprised, and tears filled her eyes. He took her dreamy moment to pull his shirt over his head, grimacing as he avoided getting any puke on his hair.

"Really?"

"Yes. For real. Do you want some water?"

"N-No, I'm okay," she muttered, and tried to stand. When she failed, he allowed her to lean on him, one arm over his shoulders. He half-carried her out to the front gate, and pushed it open, jamming it with a rock so it wouldn't close on him. He helped her into the car and gave the cab his last twenty.

"Just get her home safe," he muttered, and the cab driver shrugged.

"I'll get her as far as this will take her," he growled. She leaned her head out the angel.

"You are a good person," she slurred. "And I'm sorry I puked on you."

The car revved off before he could reply.

It took about half an hour for Sora to clean up the enormous mess in the elevator, and when he finally came into Riku's apartment, Riku had already finished showering. He wore his boxers as he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. He sniffed demeaningly and turned, scowling at the stained shirt in Sora's hand.

"What the fuck?! Where the fuck were you?"

"Your girlfriend threw up," he muttered, throwing his shirt right into the washing machine. "Why do you have to get them so drunk before you...er, play around..."

Sora picked up Riku's shoes from off of the ground and placed them beside the door, simultaneously throwing the older boy's socks into the wash. The hiss-pop of a beer can opening echoed in Sora's ears.

"That's not what I meant," green eyes turned from their gaze from the colored box, a single, elegant eyebrow raised, ignoring the boy's question. Sora could smell his shampoo--some kind of citrus concoction dripping through his recently-sexed hair. "You come in at two in the morning. What, you get laid or something? It's about time."

"I was outside of the diner," Sora muttered, busying himself with tidying up the room. Signs had shown that Riku and Larxene had apparently had quite a rough night, which started in the kitchen and had made its way like a tornado of sweat and cum and frustration to the bedroom, and Sora knew perfectly well that Riku would never give it up.

"Oh yea," he muttered. No remorse, no apologies, just an acknowledgement that he had yet again forgotten to pick up his car-less, key-less companion. He shrugged.

"So you were waiting that whole time? Stupid, you should've just come home."

"I fell asleep," Sora said quietly, and Riku rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Stupid," he muttered, and flickered the TV off. Sora looked at him after a moment, noticing that he had yet to get up and go to bed and take out his guitar, playing soft chords that acted as lullabies for Sora in the next room, like he did every single night. He stared expectantly at Sora, instead, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You haven't asked me how my day was," he stated, and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"How was your day, Riku?"

The grin on his face made Sora's heart jump. He jumped over the couch, grinning like a predator, closing in on its prey. Sora's heart began to race, blood rushing to his ears as he watched Riku's strange antics. It seemed like a thousand thoughts were all jumbling through his head, but he couldn't pay attention to a single one, being so lost in intense, green eyes. Within seconds Riku stood directly before Sora, who jerked slightly when Riku grabbed his hands. Something cold and metallic slipped between his clenched fingers, though, and he tore his gaze from Riku's eyes.

Instantly, his heart-rate slowed, ears beginning to go back to their original color. He held the key up, looking confused. Riku laughed.

"What, I thought you wanted one? You only ask me every day..."

Realization hit Sora like a beautiful beam of light, and he gasped.

"Is this-is this to the apartment?!"

Riku laughed and shrugged. Sora felt warmth from the tips of his fingers shooting up and around his entire body. Butterflies burst into his belly, begging to leap out in joy. This was like initiation--Riku considered this no longer a temporary flat for Sora to chill at, but Sora's new home. He was accepting Sora at last.

"I guess so. You'll need it, since I won't be here to open the door for you for a few months."

Every shred of joy and hope and joy that Sora had felt was suddenly ripped from him, making him feel cold and suddenly sick. He stared blankly, not understanding, and licked his dry lips.

"Wh-what?"

"We got on for a tour with 'Pumpkin Jack and the Halloweens,' Sora!" Riku grinned, elated at the mention of the popular rock band. "We're going with them for almost three months!"

Riku's band, 'The Heartless Nobodies,' was nothing new to Sora. They (the band) had been together since before high school--Riku on guitar and vocals, a boy called Tidus on drums and helped with vocals, and a redhead named Wakka on bass. The three were better than good--they'd stirred up a very popular local crowd, and rumors of how good they were started to get them publicity. Sora knew how much that Riku needed this, but...

"I can't go with you?" Sora hesitated before speaking, but once he did, his weak voice made Riku scowl.

"_Jesus_, Sora, of course not," he muttered. "You have school, and your job! Besides, someone's got to stay behind and take care of the place while I'm gone."

Sora's heart felt like a lead ball in his belly. For a moment, Sora hoped that he was still dreaming on a bench in front of a diner. But the longer he was silent, the more he realized that he was not dreaming, and that it was real, like cold steel in his side. Riku was leaving him for an undetermined amount of time. For the first time in his entire life, he was not going to have Riku to help him.

"Hey, Sora, why aren't you jumping up and congratulating me?" Riku scowled. "Isn't that a normal Sora-reaction?"

His mouth opened, but his throat clenched shut, and he realized that trying to speak would have been a fruitless effort. _Pull yourself together!_ his mind hissed. _Say something!_

"Sora, are you having a fucking seizure or something?" Riku asked, sounding annoyed.

"Wh-When are you leaving?" Sora managed to stutter out.

"A week from today. It was kind of a sudden thing, because their other band just backed out, and they offered to give the position to us," he said, and Sora's heart plunged deeper into despair. "Why?"

"I'll miss you, Riku, but I'm so proud of you," Sora said quietly, eyes hesitantly peering up into Riku's. Riku shrugged.

"You'll get over missing me. I'm going to bed. Make me breakfast tomorrow, will you?" he yawned, and started away, hips sauntering from side to side until he got into his room. The door shut, and Sora heard the light strumming of a guitar.

He reached a hand up to scratch his face, and realized it was wet with tears. He hurried into his room and buried his face into his pillow. Insecurity like a cold iron hand pulling at his heartstrings made him cry harder, though not a sound escaped him. Riku was about to go off and become a big rock star, and he was going to leave Sora behind. Sora, who made sure he was at ever single concert, who supported the band and handed out flyers and CD's at school for Riku, who cooked the whole group dinner and almost considered him the "team-mom" sort of figure, was watching his best friend leave him behind for bigger-and perhaps better-things.

Sora cried himself to sleep, silently listening to the soft, melodic strumming from the man he secretly loved.

* * *

**..::End One::..

* * *

**


	3. Deux

**AN**

Apologies, my darlings, for my lack of updates, and now I'm disappointing you with such a sadly small chapter. Alas, though, I regret to inform that I've been SO busy. I hope you'll all bear with me.

-Soupie-

* * *

**+Madeline Soup Presents+

* * *

**

**..::Envy::..

* * *

**

**Two

* * *

**

**O**ne week later, Riku awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, just as he knew he would. For all of Sora's flaws and imperfections, he certainly could cook. Normal mornings for the boy were filled with baking and cooking for a trio of starving, growing adult men, all whom could eat more than an entire family in one single sitting. And though this morning was full of excitement with the prospect of beginning a tour, it was to be no different.

Tidus and Wakka both arrived exactly at eleven, bellies mumbling in protest against their lack of food. They both were more lively than usual, and dropped their suitcases so fast that the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Sora!" Tidus called affectionatly. Riku scowled. Tidus was always so nice to Sora; ever cordial and polite, always doting on the small boy. There was rarely an occasion that he wouldn't bring the boy trinkets or gifts, ranging from bouncy balls to gourmet chocolate. This one was no different; Riku saw a small box tucked under his arm as he walked inside the tiny apartment. Sora turned and gave the redhead and the blonde bright smiles.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, though his voice lacked it's usual enthusiasm. Wakka took that moment to tackle Riku to the ground, ruffling up his hair as they wrestled playfully, each grunting and refusing to give up. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Children, play nice," he muttered, and placed the box in the middle of the table before standing to help Sora. The brunette thanked him quietly, but something seemed off in his smile. Tidus sighed.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked. "I mean, all alone in this apartment? You're only sixteen, after all..."

"No worries!" Sora tried to assure. "Tidus, don't you dare spend your energy on me. You're going to be a big, famous rock band! You needn't worry about me--"

"Don't be stupid," Tidus frowned. "Don't belittle yourself, kid. We all like you too much to _not _worry."

Sora looked up and searched for something in Tidus's eyes. It could have been sarcasm, or anger, or humor, or even just a sliver of assurance, but Tidus wasn't one hundred percent sure. His smile was warm, though his eyes still were sad.

"I'll miss rehearsing with you guys," he mumbled, turning back to his pancakes. "Er, I mean--listening to you guys rehearse."

"Yea..." Tidus ran a hand through his hair absently. "Well, we'll be back soon enough. It's not like we can tour forever."

Sora's shrug suggested he wasn't too sure.

Riku peered up from his breakfast (he and Wakka had traded in their fighting for breakfast), and scowled at Tidus. Riku didn't know why, but sometimes the blonde irked him. The attention he showed Sora made Riku feel protective over his lifelong friend. It was no secret that Sora was gay (not that anyone really talked about it; it was a universal truth that didn't need to be shared aloud) and Tidus had never had a girlfriend for more than a few days. For some reason, the image of the two together made Riku bristle.

"Sora, make me coffee," Riku demanded, breaking the two from their conversation, and smugly wiped a bit of syrup from his lip before stabbing his fork into a piece of bacon. Tidus looked weary, and Sora nodded and rushed to the coffee pot. Wakka laughed loudly.

"Sora, man, you sure are whipped, ya?" his voice was low and rumbled through his chest, and Sora meekly shrugged.

_Anything for Riku._

"Anything for you guys."

"Aw, I'm touched!" Wakka grinned.

While Sora went to go and tend to the coffee, Riku left, and then came back a moment later, holding a single suitcase and his guitar case. Sora felt a pit of nervousness well up in his belly, and quickly busied himself with pouring the cups. One black, one with lots of cream, and one with cream and sugar. Tidus, who had just thrown out his empty plate, gave Sora a nervous glance.

"What time does your flight leave?" Sora asked, and Riku grinned.

"12:30. We fly all the way to Traverse Town--" he made a childish gesture with his fingers, as if in a car, "--And then we get our very own tour bus, and basically drive our way back here!" He smacked his fist into his palm for emphasis. Sora handed him his cream-&-sugar, which he took without a thank-you.

"Speaking of which, we'd better get going," Wakka piped in, swigging down his black coffee without grimace.

"Here," Tidus muttered, and handed him the box. Sora flushed.

"Oh, Tidus--"

"Take it," the blonde insisted, blue eyes sparkling. Sora girnned, and took the box with clumsy fingers. His eyes lit up when he saw it's contents; dozens of white-tea bags, all from the same brand and a small vial of vanilla extract. He had taught the recipie to Tidus years ago, and it was his own personal favorite.

"Thank you so much!" he placed the box on the table and threw his arms around Tidus' neck, squeezing him in gratitude. Tidus beamed and returned the favor. A discontented Riku allowed this to happen for a moment before scowling and clearing his throat.

"Come on, let's go!"

Sora hesitated, eyes looking down. He bit his lip anxiously, and Wakka patted his back.

"Hey man, don't be sad, ya? We'll be back!" he grinned half-heartedly, and pulled the small boy into a tight hug.

"But I'll miss your cooking, ya?" he muttered into his ear, before pulling away. Sora grinned, and pulled out two little bags; one red, one yellow.

"I made this for you guys!" he beamed. Wakka leaped on the red bag, knowing fully well it was his.

"Chocolate! You're the best, man!" he laughed, and took a small triangle from the bag with a sigh and a smile. Tidus nodded, motioning towards his own bag of white chocolate.

"Thanks so much!" he grinned, and hugged Sora extra tight.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

Tidus nodded, and left, following after Wakka.

The room was suddenly large and quiet, and suffocatingly anxious. Riku hesitated, but huffed.

"No chocolate for me?"

"Look in your bag," he smiled softly, sadly. "I put two bags of dark chocolate. Didn't want them to get jealous."

Riku looked surprised, but huffed.

"I'll just show off to them when I get there."

Eyes like the sky met eyes like the sea, and suddenly, Riku's pride seemed to diminish. Two friends stood, both nervous at the upcoming task of living without each other. Finally, though, Sora caved in, and pushed himself into Riku's side, head buried in his shoulder.

"C-Call me as soon as you get there, so I know you guys are safe, please," Sora pleaded, tears filling in his eyes. "I-I know it sounds embarassing, but just...hide in a bathroom or something, and just let me know you guys are doing alright--"

"Q-Quit being such a baby," Riku flushed slightly, pushing his companion away, and held his shoulders from an arm's length. With a toothy grin, he wiped a tear away.

"C'mon, Axel will be here if you have nightmares. If I were you, especially at your age, I'd be so happy! Having a whole place to myself without parents or responsibility!"

"Y-You did have this place when you were my age," Sora reminded tearily. "You're only nineteen, you know."

"Maybe, but I was as self-sufficient as any twenty-five year old when I was sixteen. You're still a sixteen-year-old at heart."

Sora blushed slightly, eyes averting. Riku hesitated before grabbing Sora's face, making him face him. He felt Sora's face flush beneath his fingertips.

"D-Don't change while I'm gone, okay?" he muttered quietly, and pressed his forehead against Sora's. Sora smiled sadly and sniffled. "I...I'll send you rent money as soon as I can."

Finally Riku let him go, and with one small glance, walked out the door and into the open elevator. He raised a hand up at Sora just as the doors shut.

* * *

**A**xel was just drying his hair when he heard a tentative knock on the door. He hurridly made his way to his apartment door and opened it, revealing a very teary-eyed Sora, sniffling and rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. The redhead's heart melted and he opened his arms to the boy, who eagerly took his place in them.

"Aw, kid, he left already?"

Sora nodded against his shirt, and Axel could feel warm tears leaking through the material. He led the kid inside and sat down on the couch, allowing him to compose himself.

"I don't know why I'm crying!" he finally yelled, frustrated, and Axel grinned.

"It's because you like Riku a lot, and you're sad he's going to be away. Plus, you've known him since birth, and this is going to be the longest you've ever been apart at a single period in time. But hey," Axel grinned. "It's only a few months. He'll be back before you know it."

His words didn't seem to alter the brunette's sadness, as he figured. Finally, he hoisted the boy over his shoulders, against the squeak of protest from him, and carried him outside.

"Wh-Where are we going?!"

"Someone needs a milkshake," Axel rolled his eyes, ignoring the strange glances he was getting. "And I guess being the only one around here with class, I'll treat you, just this once."

Sora blushed furiously as Axel carried him down the street, and he dropped his head, coming face to face with Axel's ass. He sighed, but allowed himself to smile sadly.

"Thanks," he said quietly, and Axel's grin was as firey and warm as his personality.

"My pleasure, shrimp."

* * *

**..::End Two::..**


	4. Trois

**AN**

Yes, that's right, Soupie's give you another short chapter; take me to the stakes, my loves, I'm guilty of an extremely inconvenient and extensive schedule. I've just been enlightened, my dears, by a play called "Spring Awakening." If you haven't seen it yet, then I suggest you open up a new internet window and, while reading my story of course, buy some tickets. I find that words are superflous when trying to describe this musical. You just have to see it. If you already have, then you know exactly what I'm talking about. It is inspiring. Go see it. But first... ;-)

* * *

**+Madeline Soup Presents+ **

**Envy

* * *

**

**Three**

**W**hen Sora got home that night, he hurried right over to the phone and sat himself comfortably in the stool beside it. He flipped on the small, kitchen-sized television, rested his head on the countertop, and waited.

And waited.

And waited...

Sora wasn't sure exactly how long he was asleep, but he knew that he had fallen into such a state when the phone rang, startling him from dreams he wished to remember, but the images vanished like words on the tip of his tongue. He gasped and a smile broke out onto his face. Riku had called--he had really, honestly kept his promise, and was calling. He caught the phone on its last ring.

"Hello?!" he answered, too excitedly.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora's heart sank, but he smiled anyway.

"Hey Tidus! Are you guys alright? How was your flight?"

"Horrible, actually. But it doesn't matter. Are you doing okay? Do you need any money? I'll have Wakka wire you some if you want to--"

"No, I'm fine," he said, and sat down in the stool. He dropped the box onto the counter and twirled the curly wire of the phone with his finger. "How's Riku?"

"Uhm, he's...great," Tidus answered shakily. "I mean, he's pretty fucked up right now. The moment we got off the plane, he went to the bar, and him and Wakka are inside. He told me to call you, and tell you that...erm, we're here."

Sora sighed away from the phone and rested his head on the counter. "Oh..."

"...Well!" Tidus cleared his throat. "Just thought I'd tell you...so...I'm going to go now...payphone's expensive...bye, Sora."

"Bye Tidus. Tell Riku--"

But the phone had clicked shut, and Sora sighed lightly as he slowly and carefully hung up. In a childish display of frustration, he then picked the phone back up and slammed it down onto the reciever. Seconds later, the doorbell rang, making him jump a mile high. He grumbled in embarassment and hoisted himself up, but in the process, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He writhed briefly in the sharp pain in his back before hurrying up to open the door.

An irate looking man stood, eyebrow raised as he thrust a steaming box into his hands. He squeaked at the feeling of his hands rapidly heating to a painful point.

"That'll be twenty-four fifty," the man drawled.

"Wh-What?"

"Twenty-four fifty. This crap costs munny."

"I didn't order any of this," protested Sora, but the man rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's late, I want to go home. Twenty-four fifty."

"I think you have the wrong room number--"

In that moment, a hand shot out in front of Sora's face, munny placed neatly in the large palm. Sora followed the long, muscular arm, wrist covered by a black band, up the man's biceps and up to his clothed shoulders, and finally, up to his face. Sora's heart began pounding in his chest as he did so.

His fluffy brown hair was disheveled in such a way that showed he didn't fuss over it, but Sora thought it looked incredible anyway. His eyes were stormy-colored and cold, and a single brow was arched in annoyance as he brought the munny up to the delivery boy's face.

"I got the room number wrong," he admitted quietly, and his voice was low and smooth and made Sora shudder. "This is my order."

The delivery boy looked very shaken as he took the money, and he stared at the half of the man's face that Sora could not see. His brows furrowed even more when the boy started off, and he reached one thick arm out to grasp his collar.

"Apologize for being so rude to this kid," he demanded softly, but in a tone that hinted terrible things might happen if he was not obeyed. The delivery boy turned to Sora, looking very nervous.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Go," the stranger said, and the boy was off.

Sora waited until the boy was down the stairs before he turned back to thank the man, a bright smile on his face. The sight that greeted him was a door, slamming in his face. He frowned lightly and knocked on the door, holding onto the box with one hand.

"Hey, sir!" he called. "You forgot your stuff!"

There was a second of silence, and then the door opened; a sliver of darkness was all Sora could see.

"Keep it," he said in that same quiet, intence voice. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"No way," Sora smiled. "It's yours. Take it."

Sora's belly took that moment to grumble, and an amused snort came from the darkness.

"You need it more than I do, apparently."

"Well, we could share," Sora suggested, peeking into the dark. The small sliver closed even more, and all Sora saw was the sliver of light reflecting from a stormy grey eye.

"I don't do good with sharing. Just keep it."

The door went to close, but Sora shoved his toe inside, stopping it. Sora smiled.

"Thank you," he grinned. "What's your name? You must be new here...I'm sorry I never notived before--"

"Nosy neighbors get in trouble," the voice was much harder as he spoke, and Sora's eyes widened at the harsh tone in which the words were said. He stepped back, and the door clicked shut.

For a long while, Sora stared at the door, and he would have continued to do so if he didn't suddenly feel excruciatingly tired. He bit his lip and turned back to his door, only to feel an agonizing jerk in his belly at the sight of it being shut. He carefully placed the box onto the floor and reached his hands into his pockets, front and back, and almost screamed in frustration.

"Locked out...I'm locked out..." tears of frustration built up in his eyes and he smashed his forehead repeatedly into the locked furniture.

"Why?!" he sniffed, voice cracking with defeat. "Could this day get ANY worse?! Please, God, hit me with your best shot!"

He kicked the door with all of his might, which, although wasn't much at all, was not the most clever idea. He cried out and jumped back slightly, holding his throbbing toe. The lack of balance he had, though, caused him to fall back onto his ass.

Which was conveniently placed right where the box was.

The warmth that his pants began to absorb was the breaking point for Sora. The tears finally pooled over his eyes and down his cheeks, and he blinked as he let them slide down. He wrapped his arms around his knees and lay his head down on his arms, letting the warmth of his tears seep through his shirt.

Three minutes and twelve seconds later (he was wearing a watch), he heard a door opening, and looked up hurridly to see the same man from before, leaning against the doorframe, covering half his head with his hand. Sora flushed as he realized he must have looked like an absolute lunatic. He looked a bit amused, if not annoyed.

"You know that I gave you that crap to eat, right? Eh, to each his own..."

"I don't usually sit on my food," Sora huffed, and started wiping away the tears on his face with the back of his sleeves. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Clearly," the man muttered, and hesitated before retreating back into his room. He came out a moment later with a towel, and it was then that Sora saw what the delivery boy was so scared about.

A long, thick scar made it's way up the man's face. It was quite intimidating, and Sora realized the man was a bit ashamed of it. He moved his head in such a way that Sora could only see it a little, and offered the towel.

"Get up," he said softly, and Sora did so, sniffling still. "And stop crying, you baby."

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but he had bent down, and carefully wrapped the towel around Sora's waist. His fingers accidentally brushed against the smooth skin of Sora's belly, and Sora's breath caught in his throat. The man didn't notice, though; he bent down to grab the box of what was once pizza, with a big indent in the middle, outlining Sora's rear. He looked at it a moment, before looking up at Sora with a wry look in his eyes.

"You have a bony ass," he said, and if Sora was crazy, he might have seen humor in those eyes. His eyes trailed to Sora's shut door, and he gave the knob a good pull. Nothing.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before he turned back to Sora.

"You can stay on my couch if you want. That is, if you promise not to steal anything."

Now, Sora knew perfectly well that he could wake up Axel to get him a key for his room, just as he had done for the key to the apartment. But that would risk him becoming the redhead's personal cuddle teddy-bear for the night, and or awakening the sleeping giant of crabby Axel. No, the much simpler of two options was that was a night on a hot man's couch.

Honestly, which would you pick?

"You don't have to."

"N-No! I mean...please?" Sora gave him his best cute-smile, and the man sighed and opened his door to him.

"Let's go then."

The man's apartment was the same size and shape as Sora's, but it lacked much of the personality. There was little etched into the clean white walls or the cream colored carpet that might have been considered interesting at all. There were no pictures, and Sora felt no warmth at all. It reminded him of being in a large store with all of those fake kitchens lain inside.

The couch was the same color as the carpet, almost, and just as plain as everything else. The man pulled out a thin white blanket from inside a shelf, and gave him a white pillow as well.

"I'm Sora," he said , and the man paused before answering.

"Leon," said he at length, and Sora beamed.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

He shrugged and started walking out. He barely caught the soft murmur of Sora's gentle voice, so sweet and kind that his heart did something very strange.

"Thank you."

* * *

**..::End Three::..**


	5. Quatre

**AN**

CLEAR! *zap!* …CLEAR! *zap* ---_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

What's that sound, one must wonder?

It's the sound of LIFE INTO MY STORY!!!!

Yes, kittens, I'm SO sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with work and school and helping M. with our story that I have terribly neglected this piece, which I'm very sorry for and ask your apologies because I enjoy writing it as much as I hope you all enjoy reading it! I apologize profusely to my darling reviewers waiting for the next chapters; I promise I'll try to keep an updating schedule, and will try to have chapters posted regularly!

And also: I understand that this is a shitty filler chapter. I get it. But I wanted to post SOMETHING, and the next chapter is already on its way and WAY better! :3 So please bear with the rushed-ness of this one.

But enough chatter; READ, fools!

* * *

**+Madeline Soup Presents+  
**_**(finally)**_

* * *

**..::Envy::..**

* * *

**Four**

"He lied to you."

Sora pouted like he'd never pouted before at Axel's blunt reaction. The redhead raised an eyebrow and bit back a grin as he popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. Sora poked at his own, suddenly not as excited to eat as he was a second ago. After all, he'd thought Axel would totally give him all the information about his mysterious new neighbor that he wanted to know, but the landlord had been a bit tougher about it than he'd thought; in exchange for his papers, he wanted to know _why_ Sora was so curious, and thus, the brunette had to forfeit his experience.

He'd explained that he'd slept like a baby and when he woke up, Leon was nowhere to be found. He folded up the blankets and pillows he'd used and left them on the couch in a neat little corner and left, vowing he'd thank him again.

But first he had to get a spare key, and perhaps find out some dirt on his hot new neighbor. And upon retelling these events, he'd expected Axel to say something a little more…sensible.

"You're mean."

"I'm honest! He did lie to you. His name isn't Leon. It's Squall."

"Maybe it's a nickname," Sora shrugged. "Either way, it doesn't make a difference. He helped me out yesterday, so I want to be a good kid and thank him. Plus, what's a neighbor without a neighborly welcome?"

"Sounds more like snooping than do-gooding."

"Hey, now, don't judge," Sora bit his lip and made the face--the face he knew Axel always hated to see, involving big, watery blues filled with childish hope and a puckered lower lip, brows angled just so, and those green eyes faltered and withered like grass beneath fire until he groaned and threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do I even try anymore? Fine, fine, let's see."

"Yay!" Sora beamed giddily, clapping his hands and bouncing happily. Axel pushed himself back on his roll-y chair and reached into a huge file-cabinet. He flipped through some papers, leaning over and mumbling something about 'puppy-dog eyes' and 'stupid Sora' when he found it, and pulled the thin papers out.

"Being a tenant really comes in handy, no?" Axel drawled as Sora grabbed at the folder, beaming and eagerly reading them.

"'Squall Leonheart.' Alright, so maybe everyone just calls him Leon, like his last name!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you. He isn't _that _cute."

"I'm not doing this because he's cute. He's so nice!"

"I can't believe you actually spoke to him. I thought he was a zombie when he asked if I had an apartment open."

"Axel!"

He grinned and shrugged, leaning forward so he could also snoop about his papers. It was a requirement that everyone had to fill out a few papers, just to make sure they had clean records and to make sure the apartments weren't infiltrated by drug-dealers and prostitutes. It didn't have a lot of information, but Sora would have rather read about it rather than try and drag it from the silent man.

"'Twenty-six!' Wow."

"You like 'em aged like fine wine, don't you, squirt?"

Sora blushed and scrunched his face at him, sticking out his tongue. Then he continued, scanning over miscellaneous details like former employers and homes, noting that he only had a few.

"'Occupation: Personal Trainer, served in the armed forces.'"

"That explains his biceps, I suppose. And his attitude."

"Watch it, big red," Sora grumbled, and threw the folder back at him. Axel put it back with a smirk.

"So you find what you were looking for?"

"I wasn't really looking for anything. I'm just curious. There's nothing in his place that gave any indication of personality."

"And now that you've snooped through what little information I have on him your conclusion is?"

Sora paused a moment in thought, tapping his chin, before a smile began to stretch across his face. Axel recognized this particular smile, and his eyebrows shot up and a smile began to form on his own face.

"Excellent idea, my little boo! The only question is, what type of cookies do you think he'd like?"

**

* * *

**

To say that Sora could cook was like saying the desert is dry; in other words, redundant and proverbial, so it wasn't any wonder that Axel volunteered his 'precious' time to wait until the cookies were finished. By then it'd be dinnertime, and then he could mooch some off of the brunette. Lucky for him Sora was also so nice, and didn't seem to mind.

"What would you like?"

"I'm not picky," Axel grunted while the brunette stirred a huge bowl of cookie dough into the right texture. Even Axel had to admit how adorable Sora looked when he cooked; the tips of his spiked hair and some of his face was smudged with flour, and even some on his eyelashes. His eyes sparkled excitedly when he tasted the dough and decided it was good.

"Here, have a taste!"

He stuck a finger out with the dough on it, and Axel smirked and grabbed his wrist, wrapping his lips around the boy's digit, letting his tongue slide against him with a soft hum. Sora rolled his eyes and pulled it from his mouth, rubbing his hand on his apron. The water finished boiling for their pasta on the counter, and he reached over with his free hand to turn the temperature on lower.

"Gross, Axel."

"Mm, tasty Sora," the redhead teased with a wink, and Sora laughed. This was another thing that Axel adored about the brunette; his uncanny ability to brush off all flirtation, except whatever meager affection he got from Riku.

"This cookie is sort of spicy," he noticed suddenly, and Sora threw him an unimpressed look over his shoulder while pouring noodles into the water.

"Gingerbread," he said. "I figured he wasn't a chocolate chip sort of person, or a cinnamon oatmeal raisin, just 'cause of the raisins, and sugar cookies don't fit him either."

"How about you give him some cocoa with the gingerbread?" Axel suggested, and Sora's eyes lit up and a smile bloomed on his face. He nodded and proceeded to wrap the dough up into plastic bags, and then put them in the refrigerator.

"Why do you do that?"

"Two to four hours fridge so that I can cut it into cute little shapes!"

And then the phone rang.

Axel had never seen someone spring to life so quickly; the brunette jumped over the counter and at the same time the redhead jerked forward. Lucky for him his arms were longer and he easily lifted the phone before Sora could, ignoring the whining, desperate sound that came from him.

"No, Axel, don't--!"

"Hello?" the redhead drawled, a grin spreading on his face as he used his other hand to push Sora away. He grunted and desperately grabbed for it, struggling against Axel but to no avail. An unfamiliar voice hissed from the other side.

"_Is this Sora?" _the voice asked, a quiet but husky tenor. Axel grinned and hummed quietly.

"Well, well, who may I say is calling?"

"_He doesn't know me. And if he's not there then I'll hang up."_

"Aw, you don't have to do that," Axel coos. "I'd _love _to talk more to you, sexy…"

A second later the phone clicked, and Sora watched in mortification as Axel hung up. He grabbed his arm and glared at him, but it just ended up looking adorable to the redhead.

"Who was it? Was it Riku?"

"Nope. Some guy looking for you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. But he hung up. He had a hot voice," Axel teased. "Maybe it was your little neighbor friend--"

"I'll kill you!" Sora shrieked, flushing from his head to his toes. Axel raised a curious eyebrow as a grin stretched across his face.

"Oh God…you _really _like him."

"I--he's--"

"Whatever, squirt. Just make me dinner," he grinned and sat back in a chair, watching as a grumbling Sora muttered something about obnoxious redheads and pasta al dente.

**

* * *

**

When Leon came home that evening, it had been after a long and arduous day. He was pissed off and exhausted and about ready to call it a night, because people sucked and his muscles were sore and he had a lot on his mind; the best thing he could think of was a hot shower and bed, maybe a drink to induce a deeper sleep.

His thoughts were stopped when he found a wrapped present in front of his door, with a small index card on the top. He picked it up, eyes squinting to read the neat handwriting:

_Leon-_

_I hope you like cookies and cocoa, because I don't know how else to thank people except by food. So thanks for putting up with my weirdness and welcome to the apartments! If you ever need anything, I'm right next door! --Sora_

He glanced down at the box and huffed while getting his key. A small smile formed on his face when he thought about the small, adorable boy, and as he picked up the box he decided maybe cocoa would be better than whisky that evening.

* * *


	6. Cinq

**_AN:_**

Nothin' to say, kiddies; I'm really back in action with this puppy. :3 Sorry it took awhile for this one! Enjoy!

-Soupie-

**_

* * *

_**

_**+Madeline Soup Presents**_

**Envy **

* * *

**Five**

_-Present-_

Sea-glass green and stormy blue were raging in fury at each other as Sora obliviously made some tea, smiling brightly and hopping as if all in the world was at peace. It's not surely stated how he missed the tension between the two males, the fire and anger and dislike in their eyes.

"So when did you move into the apartments?" Riku asked, his voice a mere hiss. Leon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"About three months ago."

"Huh. And you found little Sora here all by himself and decided you'd move right in and take complete advantage, didn't you?"

Rage flashed in Leon's eyes and he was about to retort, but Sora piped in with a smile.

"Don't worry, Leon, Riku's sense of humor is slightly warped. He doesn't mean anything by it. And for the record, I was the one who took advantage of him!" he said and beamed.

Riku's brow creased. Sora looked…as happy as a clam. He poured the three of them tea and pulled his chair closer to Leon, putting a hand on his shoulder. Leon hesitated and put his massive hand over Sora's, looking a bit smug towards Riku as he did so.

Riku sipped his tea and burned his tongue.

"Well then. How long has this…_thing_…been going on?"

He referred to their relationship as if it were a disease, and though Sora once again didn't seem to notice anything awry in the conversation, Leon noticed, and glared fire and brimstone at Riku. "About two months," he answered stiffly. "But I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well if you're going to be in MY apartment, I guess it is MY business, then," Riku snipped back coldly. Sora blinked cutely and sipped his tea--though his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with both hands, coughing the remains into his palms.

"H-Hot!!" he cried miserably, and Leon sprang into action, grabbing a napkin and placing it over his hands. Sora whimpered and took the napkin, wiping his mouth and hands. Leon glanced at Riku and then used his hands to turn Sora's face towards him, fingers on his jaw as he examined the boy's red lips.

"You're not hurt?"

"Just a little bit, but I'm fine!" he assured, and Leon made a noise in his throat and moved forward, his lips covering the smaller brunette's. Surprised, Sora let out a squeak, and a blush slowly crept over his face, and he pried away. The smile that grew on his face was _radiant, _and, flustered, he muttered something about getting some ice.

Leon glanced at Riku once Sora was out of the room, and smirked, clearly satisfied with himself. Riku's fists clenched beneath the table.

"You think you're real cute with that act, don't you?" he hissed.

"Whatever."

"This is my place, and he's MY roommate. Go find something else to rub up on."

"If I didn't know any better," Leon raised an eyebrow. "I'd say someone was _jealous._"

"It's a good thing you don't, because whatever you say is trumped by the fact that this place is mine."

"Sora isn't," he countered, and a smirk stretched across his face. Sora returned and Leon stood up, ignoring the fuming Riku in lieu of his boyfriend.

"I'll go back to my place. You want to come?"

The brunette smiled, but the look flashed darker when he glanced at Riku. He bit his lip and glanced shyly at him, and for a split second, Riku thought he was about to get what he wanted--alone time with Sora.

"…You wouldn't mind, would you? I mean, I'm so glad you're back and all--we'll go out to dinner tonight, okay?"

Riku felt a piercing sensation in his chest; he'd never been second in Sora's life, not ever, for anyone. And he did not like the feeling that perhaps he might've been too late to come to his realization.

"…Yea," he muttered, and Sora smiled brightly before lunging himself at the silver-haired guitarist.

"It really is so great to have you home again," he murmured against Riku's neck, pressing himself ever-so-inappropriately against Riku, and he couldn't help but smile, feeling Sora smile too. He wrapped his arms around Sora and held him close, resting his head comfortably on the other side of his head.

"Mm," he murmured, and for one moment he felt totally complete, like Sora belonged right there in his arms, pressed against him…and then the moment was gone, and Sora jumped off of him, linking fingers with Leon. They left, and the apartment was silent.

For a few minutes he sipped at his tea, and then reached over to grab his guitar, and as he was strumming out a few notes he heard it; a distinctive thump, followed by a long, drawn-out mewl in a voice that shook his very core.

_Sora._

The sound was properly indecent; Riku had never heard such a sound before, though it wasn't the first time he'd imagined it since he'd been on the road. It was the sound that someone could only be caught making if they were being rubbed in the right place in the right spot, pressed against the thin walls between the two apartments…

Rage, green and red and horrible, built up in his belly like a fire, but it was mixed with something else--something hotter and deeper in his abdomen, and images flashed in his mind's eye: Sora's face, twisted with pleasure, as his hands ran over that soft tanned skin, the smooth stretch over his abdomen, over his hips, eliciting such lovely sounds…

"_L-Leon!"_

His fists clenched, and his teeth grit as the feeling plummeted into one of misery. He left his guitar and grabbed his jacket, heading outside for a cigarette. It was there that he received a text message:

_How'd it go?_

He grimaced into the pavement. It'd been raining, and though the rain wasn't falling, the whole place was grey and wet.

_You can move in tonight, _he replied, and didn't have to wait more than a few seconds for a reply.

_That bad?_

He shook his head to himself and flicked his lighter a few times, watching the orange create color against the grey backdrop. He lit his cigarette, took a puff, and headed out for a walk, texting the final word of their conversation:

_Worse._

* * *

-_ Two Months Ago -_

* * *

"…Then she comes into the classroom, covered--no, _drenched, _head to foot, like a wet animal or something…"

The scent of onions was strong enough to bring tears to the brunette's eyes and he paused from his story briefly, only enough to sniffle and wipe the back of his sleeve against his red, watery eyes. Leon watched him, mouth watering at the scent of steak sizzling on his oventop. Sora looked natural in the kitchen, easily maneuvering from dish to dish, finding what he needed without difficulty or pause. His knife cut clean, easy slices through the onions, finishing them in a moment's time.

"…So of course Hayner has to make a comment, the big old jerk! And Pence isn't expecting it and he's sipping milk from a straw and it comes out of his nose--_scccchhh!_--and at THAT moment Olette comes in and gets her blouse ruined, while…"

Life had taken a pleasant turn since Sora had left him that little gift. The day following he'd come over again, insisting that he'd had too much dinner and wanted to share his leftovers. Leon said he was fine, having already eaten, but Sora peeked past and saw his considered dinner--a cup o'noodles with some soda, and Leon couldn't turn down those puppy eyes.

And so the days passed, until it came to be a natural occurrence to see the brunette in his kitchen.

"…on?…Leon, are you listening to me?"

His head snapped guiltily towards the smaller boy, who raised a knowing eyebrow, smiling and unoffended.

"It's cool, it wasn't that great of a story anyway. But you're just so damn quiet, I never know what to do!" he laughed, bright and honest and brilliant, and Leon felt a familiar warmth that he now commonly associated with Sora. He shrugged from his spot on the couch.

"Exactly my point," Sora laughed, eyes sparkling happily. Leon almost smiled; it was too easy around Sora to get lost in the optimism of the bubbly boy.

"Fine, be that way!" he reached over to the radio and turned it on high, the sound echoing throughout the small room. He fiddled with it for a few moments before grinning. The sound of bagpipes and electric guitar ripped across the room.

"I love this song!" he grinned, laughing along to the Irish-rock-hybrid music. Leon watched in amusement as he put the onions into the soup he was making, swaying his hips, which were clad in jeans that hugged his cute little butt just so, and he found the dorky dancing to be rather hypnotizing if he just stared at them--

"_Don't blame us if we ever doubt you, you know we couldn't live without you, Tessie, you are the only, only ooo-ooonly!"_ he sang quietly, and the sound wasn't spectacular, but it was on pitch if nothing else.

And then he gasped; his hand retracted quickly and he put his finger in his mouth, cringing and jumping in pain. Without a second thought Leon was up and beside him, pulling the digit from his lips and examining the scalded flesh carefully. His heart slowed a little as he examined the flesh, which blistered gently but not badly.

"It's nothing," he murmured. "Just a little burned. Here."

He retreated to the bathroom and grabbed a box of band-aids, and returned with one for the boy. He was blushing and still standing there, and his hand shook as Leon held it, carefully placing the bandage over the reddened skin.

After smoothing out the bandage, though, Sora's fingers curled over his, holding him there. He looked at him, surprised, until Sora smiled awkwardly and let him go, the moment passing away.

"S-Sorry. Thanks," he murmured, and turned around, tending to the meat with one hand while the other stirred the soup.

"…And thanks for letting me do this," he added, so quiet that he almost missed it.

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you thanking me? I'm benefiting from your culinary expertise," he said, and Sora shook his head. Leon could practically feel him blushing deeper.

"…I just…since Riku's not here, I get kind of lonely…"

Leon nodded in understanding. He'd heard all about Riku, and from what he gathered, the kid was an asshole who didn't treat Sora very sweetly. Still, there was a certain fondness with how Sora spoke of him that indicated he couldn't be ALL that bad.

"And you're here, so it's not so bad anymore. So really, I should be thanking you!"

He turned around, beaming, and then served Leon a meal that tasted warm and delicious. They ate mostly in silence, until Leon spoke.

"Did you cook for Riku, too?"

"Yea," Sora answered, and this time he sounded a little sad. "He's probably eating now…some sort of crappy food, I bet."

"…He probably misses it," Leon said then, his words a lame attempt at consolation, but the smile that Sora sent him made him forget his pride. "He probably misses you a lot."

**

* * *

**

When on the road, it was apparently a known fact that age is just a number, and not at all a limitation in any way; Riku took yet another shot, cringing along with Wakka and Tidus, the latter of which looked slightly more strung-out than the former. Around them the music swelled and boomed, and a particularly lovely looking female came up to Tidus, her thin fingers sliding up his bare chest.

"Hey, baby, you want to go somewhere?" she hissed sexily at him, and he turned a particularly unhappy shade of green before rushing off to the bathroom. Wakka followed, laughing.

Riku grimaced and tried again.

"Cut him off," a rough voice demanded from beside him. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with tan skin…he could've been Sora's brother. He'd been following the band for a few days then--though no one was quite sure why. What little they did know was that his name was Roxas and he had nothing else better to do (apparently he'd already graduated high school and was taking a year off, or something along those lines) than follow them from place to place, hotel to hotel.

"Don't be a moron," Riku slurred. "I'm not drunk yet!"

"You will be when all that shit kicks into your system," he grumbled, eyeing a drink on the counter warily. He wasn't a big drinker, and on most occasions didn't sip anything at all, but Riku didn't seem to be aware of that. He was stumbling through the crowd, and Roxas had to struggle to keep up with him.

"Why're you following me?!" Riku turned with wild eyes, glaring at him. "Always, you follow me!"

"I'm babysitting you since you're too dumb to do it yourself," he hissed in return. His eyes were like glass, so hard and blue, and Riku grimaced and stepped forward shakily.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you, Roxas?" he spit to himself, missing the wounded look on the blonde's face, and his snide answer, "More than you'll ever remember, you drunken shit."

**

* * *

**

: End Five :

* * *


	7. Six

AN: There are no excuses I can offer you, my dear readers, if you are still near. All I can offer are more chapters. xoxo

**Envy**

**Six**

_Two Months Ago_

The air outside was electric with the potential of an oncoming storm. The leaves turned upwards and there was a static energy that tingled as Sora made his way back to the apartments with a bag of groceries clutched in his arms. He smiled—this weather made him feel a little uneasy, but it had been so long since they'd had a good, solid rain.

Axel was waiting in the lobby, phone receiver pressed between his ear and shoulder, and he opened the door with only a wave and a roll of the eyes. When he spoke he did so a little too loudly for normal conversation, and he continued gesticulating even though the person at the other end could in no way, shape, or form see his emphatic hands. However, he momentarily pressed his fingers to the speaker on the receiver, and drawled, "Leon's upstairs already. Send me some leftovers when you guys are done _fraternizing_, will you?"

Sora blushed furiously, but before he could protest Axel gave him a wink and retreated back into his office. He managed to balance his groceries and press the elevator buttons with relative ease, but by the time he was upstairs there was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Not wanting to drop the groceries, he reached one-handed into his pocket to gather his keys, but his balance wasn't perfect and he felt the bag teetering to one side—

Leon's warmth behind him was becoming a familiar feeling. He always seemed to come out of nowhere at the most opportune moments, and Sora flushed deep pink as he remembered Axel's suggestive wink and commentary.

"Clumsy," he murmured, and his warm lips were so close to Sora's ears that he nearly swooned. Instead he thanked him, pulling away with a happy grin, and hurried inside.

"Did you have a good day personally training people today?"

"Mm. Better use of my time might have been personally training you."

Sora's heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, and he must have made a face because Leon raised an eyebrow from his spot at the kitchen table, pointing to his arms.

"You look like a twig."

Oh. Right.

Sora blushed so hard that he felt the tips of his ears burn. "S-Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Are you ill?"

"N-No, let me make dinner!"

"Are you sure? You—"

The phone rang, and Sora's eyes widened. He jumped on it as if it were going to speed away on him, and answered in a frazzled voice.

"H-Hello!"

"_Sora."_

Sora's heart hammered in his chest, and he turned so that Leon couldn't see his face. He had almost forgotten the sweetness of his voice—

"_I can't really talk, I'm in a little bit of trouble. Do you think you could cover my portion of the rent this month? I'll get it back to you as soon as possible."_

"Wh-What happened? Are you alright? Do you need—"

"_All I need is for you to tell me you can take care of yourself this month," _the voice was tired, strained from singing and screaming and partying non-stop. Sora felt his insides squirm, because he wanted to know what was wrong, what happened, if he could help…

Instead he wrapped his finger through the phone wire and leaned back against the countertop. "Sure, Riku. No issue, I'm good with money here."

"_Thanks, Sora_," he said, and he sounded genuinely relieved. Sora smiled to himself, and turned to mouth a quick 'sorry' to Leon, who only shrugged, though the lines of a frown scrunched his forehead.

"So…how's the tour? Are you doing well?"

Sora heard a gentle tenor in the background, coaxing Riku, and he heard Riku groan a little. His stomach dropped.

"_Hey, Rox, hold on one second—Sora I'll call you later, alright?"_

"Alri—"

Riku's end clicked the conversation so abruptly that, for a moment, Sora felt the physical impact of silence. As the dial tone began to stretch on, he slowly hung up the phone and faced Leon, but when he tried to smile it didn't reach his eyes. The look was pained.

"Who was that?" Leon growled, perhaps more aggressively than he'd originally intended. Sora hesitated, glancing at his hands.

"Just Riku," he answered slowly. Who had that voice been? Not Tidus or Wakka, he'd have recognized them instantly. That was a stranger's voice, a new voice, and it had sounded so sincere in saying Riku's name.

"And what did he want?"

"Just to make sure I could pay the rent this month," he answered. The inspiration for his newest meal had fled from him, and he had to pause a moment. Leon was gorgeous, but he had nearly forgotten that his heart was squeezed in Riku's fist, as it had always been, for better or for worse.

"And can you?"

"Of course!" he beamed, and took out the slices of chicken, lemon, parmesan, and rosemary. As he worked he could feel Leon's eyes watching his every move, and he blushed, reminded yet again of the warmth of his breath tickling his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up so pleasantly…

Leon seemed to be completely comfortable just watching in silence, but inside, Sora's turmoil was at max capacity, so he went once more to the trusty radio. He cranked it up all the way, and bobbed along to the top twenty music. Sora even hummed along with some of the songs, to try and get his mind away from all of the confusing emotions he'd felt over the course of the past hour.

But—

It happened as suddenly and as naturally as anything. That chord progression, the sound of guitar sliding upward, and after the brief introduction that _voice—_crystal clear and saturated with feeling. He nearly tripped over himself in turning around, and Leon looked stunned at his face.

"Th-That's Riku!" he gaped, gobsmacked. "Oh, wow! It's really Riku!"

Leon was watching him with an intense stare, and those stormy eyes were about as stoic as they could have gotten in that moment. But Sora was _beaming_, and in his head he could see Tidus' face and Wakka's fingers as they practiced this song in a basement not a few months ago. Elation and sadness bubbled into him as he realized how his ragged group of friends were playing on a top twenty list on the radio, for the rest of the world to hear.

He felt included and excluded all at once, and his poor heart was so backwards that he didn't even notice that Leon had stood up until he was standing over him, towering a good foot and a half over his small physique, hands on either side of Sora which effectively trapped him at the countertop.

"L-Leon?"

"_Don't go wasting your emotions—" _Riku sang on the radio.

"I'm not…good at words," Leon murmured in a surprisingly shaky voice, and his eyes were so fierce and piercing that, _gods, _Sora was melting into the countertop behind him. And Leon's breath was sweet as it ghosted against his forehead. In Sora's chest his heart flipped into his gut, and he could feel the pulse in his neck going at double-time.

"Wh-What are you—"

Like a lion diving onto helpless prey, Leon's head dipped down to capture Sora's lips with his own, swallowing his sudden gasp without mercy.

"_-Lay all your love on me," _sang Riku.

_-Present-_

There were few things that truly got under Leon's skin. The name 'Riku' had always been synonymous with this itching, irritating feeling that came up whenever Sora would say it. But since the silver haired rock-star's return to the apartment complex, the name had morphed into a person, and that person eased his way up into Leon's top five least favorite _things_ in the world, second perhaps only to the taste and texture of prunes.

He'd been dealing with a lot of confidence and self-respect issues with his boyfriend, and he could see easily where they all stemmed from. Rock genius or no, this guy was a total prick.

"I want to see if you remember how I take my coffee," he said, leaning over the table to be closer to Sora. He was undoubtedly lovely—that starlit hair and those greenish-bluish eyes on top of what appeared to be at the barest minimum a toned physique—but it was evident that he thrived on Sora's attention.

"Black, two sugars," the brunette answered, beaming brightly. Riku had initially tried to hog Sora all to himself, but Sora had insisted that he bring along the rest of the band. Axel, upon hearing all the commotion in his hallways, also tagged along, and he sat to the left of Leon, snickering the whole time and passing crass glances between Sora and Riku.

Tidus and Wakka seemed to be much more amiable than Riku (though Tidus kept shooting long, saccharine glances at his boyfriend), and helped to fill the conversation about life on the road, and their new record deal, and how everything was working so smoothly.

But then there was Riku, monopolizing Sora with his silly questions and doting. Leon was not a jealous man, but he found himself glaring at Riku on more than one occasion.

"Lucky guess," Riku huffed, and Leon wondered if it was _truly _necessary to squeeze himself that close to Sora in the diner's booth.

"Sora, did you know we were on the radio?"

Sora flushed and glanced at Leon with those sparkling shy eyes, the sweetest eyes he's ever known, and despite his usually cool demeanor a small smirk settles on his face. Under the table, Sora's hand meekly brushed against his, and rested there. Leon didn't pull away.

"Yea," he said, and his voice was small but warm. "I heard it, actually."

"Liar," Riku snorted, viciously eyeing Leon.

"Don't call him a liar," Leon grunted, and Axel rolled his eyes. The waitress came by and her eyes widened when she looked at Tidus, and then even moreso when she looked at Wakka, and by the time she saw Riku the whites of her eyes were enormous and her cheeks were brilliant red. But she didn't say anything—only took their orders with a squeaky voice, and then scurried away, constantly glancing over her shoulder.

"They recognize you," Axel pointed out, sipping an iced tea.

"Happens all the time nowadays, ya!" Wakka laughed, patting his styled red hair. "It's the hair, brothers. Always the hair."

Riku's phone went off and he pulled it to his ear, and when he spoke his voice softened considerably. "Hey," he murmured, but did not excuse himself from the table. Sora's pinky finger slid solidly against Leon's, and then ducked under it, twining their pinky and ring fingers together. The action was so gentle that it made Leon's heartstrings tug, and he loped the rest of their fingers together, giving his boyfriend's hand a soft squeeze. Sora looked up at him and Leon could see the freckles over the tanned skin on his nose, and Leon couldn't help himself—he stole his attention away from Riku with a long, languid kiss that made the younger boy's toes curl.

Riku's fists clenched beneath the table, and Tidus got this look on his face that was sort of like a wounded puppy. Wakka hooted and smacked his fist on the table, and Axel rolled and averted his eyes, a smirk settling on his face.

However, as he averted his gaze from the public display of affection, they settled on a lithe blonde with styled hair and tanned skin, who was approaching the table with rapid steps. He stood before the group and glanced idly at Sora, but then his cold eyes focused on Riku, and Axel felt this warmth fire in him from the belly up.

"Well," he purred, leaning an elbow on the table and catching the blonde's stare for the first time. "Hel_-looo_."

A fury burst behind the blonde's eyes but before he could retort the waitress had returned, squealing at the very sight of him. She held out a notepad, jumping up and down just the slightest bit.

"I can't believe it's really you guys, I can't believe you're at my table and I can't believe that Roxas is here too, you are my all time favorite, please can I get a picture and your autograph? You are my biggest inspiration!"

The blonde didn't say anything, but he signed the paper and let her take a picture with him. Sora was staring with parted lips at Roxas, who did, in all fairness, bear a striking resemblance to himself, only blonder and a little less happy. He, Leon, and Axel all moved out of the way of the booth so that the waitress—Selphie, her nametag read—could get a picture both of and with the rest of the bag. Axel continued to gaze at Roxas, who seemed irritated, and scowled in every picture. Then again, that could have just been the way he was.

"Sora, this is Roxas," Tidus introduced once all of the hullabaloo had ceased. "We found him on tour, and we decided to adopt him!"

"I'm legal," the blonde assured, and his voice even reminded Sora of his own, almost to the exact timbre.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora, and I live with—"

"—Riku, band's biggest fan, this is your boyfriend Leon and your pervert landlord," Roxas finished, eyeing the sliver of a spot beside Wakka. Axel moved inward, extending his arm in a gesture of welcoming similar to that of a crocodile. Roxas peered at the spot for only half a second before twisting a chair from behind him to the edge of the booth, as far away from Axel as is possible.

"I see my reputation precedes me," the redhead grinned, leaning across the table. Roxas scowled at him, pressing against the back of his chair.

"He's gonna live with us for a little while," Riku said, winking at Roxas. "He's _my _boyfriend."

Both Sora's and Axel's head shot to Riku, though wearing contrasting expressions—Sora looked shocked, eyes wide and lips parted, while Axel's face twisted in disdain.

"He's kidding," Roxas stated flatly, glaring at Riku from the corner of his eye. "About the boyfriend part, I mean. And that was rude, you dick. Sora," Roxas said in a softer tone, turning to him, though there was a certain hardness in his eyes that made Sora think, _'This guy doesn't like me.'_

"If you're cool with it, I sort of need a place to crash, since I just up and left my home to tour with these guys—"

"No good," Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. "I'm the landlord and I didn't approve it."

Roxas's frown sent a current of negative energy straight towards Axel, so strong that the hair stood up on Sora's arm. Everyone seemed to notice, even Leon.

"A-Axel, if he's got nowhere to go, it's not a problem, we'd be happy to have him!" Sora beamed, trying to dissolve the tension, and Axel shook his head. His smirk was so devious that his pearly teeth seemed sharp, like a devil.

"You aren't on the lease, blondie. Can't allow it—tenant policy, I'm afraid."

"You—"

"However," he had Roxas in his trap, and he let it spring. "As I happen to own the apartment complex, and have a spare bedroom in my own quarters—"

"Absolutely not," Roxas deadpanned.

"What, you wanna sleep on the streets?"

"I can stay with Tidus or Wakka."

"I don't think my parents would be cool with that," Tidus flushed. "I-I mean for a few weeks, I guess it'd be okay."

"Sorry, brother, Lulu and my brother don't have any more room," Wakka stated in a very matter-of-fact voice. Roxas's cheeks flared, and he turned to Riku for help, but the silver-haired man only rolled his eyes at Axel and ordered another water. Sora couldn't help the smile that burst onto his face, even though his insides felt strange at the thought of what was going on between Riku and Roxas.

_-Two Months Ago-_

Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas were all gathered in the tour bus, with Wakka behind the wheel and the others all within close proximity to the tinny stereo. Tidus sat in the passenger seat and Riku was leaning against him, while Roxas held an empty staff notebook against the back of the seat, improving the complexity of their preexisting melodies. The road was long and straight and it seemed that there was nothing but rows and rows of sunflowers, as far as the eye could see on either side.

And it happened so suddenly that Wakka let out a squawk of surprise, his hands jolting the tour bus into the shoulder, even though there were no other cars on the road. Roxas flinched as the inertia had its effect on him, and he fell onto Riku's lap, but at the moment none of them could care.

They heard their voices start up, and Tidus, Riku, and Wakka suddenly hollered. Wakka put the vehicle in park and grasped Tidus's shoulders, shaking and laughing and shouting along the words.

Roxas let himself smile a little, because even though he was really happy, he'd only just been welcomed into their little pack, and this moment felt like theirs, and not his. But Riku grasped his face and pulled him close, pressing their lips together unabashedly. Tidus and Wakka were still singing along, and Roxas' heart throbbed like a bruise, because the kiss tasted like a lie.


	8. Sept

**AN: **This chapter is a little emo at the end…. But it's got a sweet little Leon/Sora scene, so please, indulge yourselves! 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! I cannot believe there are people still reading, and it is because of you that I keep updating! Light and love to you all! xxx

**Envy**

Chapter Seven

In being blessed with an inherently amiable disposition, the occasion was rare that Sora ever felt himself to be the center of some abhorrent dislike. Roxas turned out to be one of those circumstances.

At their celebratory dinner, he had insisted that he would rather be homeless than live with Axel, even rent-free. The blonde had tagged along with Wakka, who promised to put him up if he couldn't find somewhere else to stay, and Axel watched with sharp too-disinterested eyes as Wakka slung a meaty arm over his slim shoulders as they walked off.

"So what's with him?" Axel drawled as the four walked back to the apartments. "What a sourpuss."

"I thought he was okay," Sora piped.

"He is," Riku said, a little softly, and the tone surprised Sora, but he didn't let it show. Instead he reached his hand a little bit, pinky stretching and running along the side of Leon's hand in a shy request. The taller brunette smirked and acquiesced, moving his fingers expertly between Sora's and squeezing their hands together. The display did not go unnoticed by Riku, but Axel was on about some new record shop opening around the corner, and he distracted himself discussing music.

At the apartment complex, Leon stopped outside, pulling Sora to his side.

"I've got plans tonight," he murmured, lips brushing against the top of his ear and eliciting a shudder. "I'll see you tomorrow…?"

"Yea," Sora breathed, smiling pearly white and making Leon's eyes harden. He pulled him close and pressed his lips against Sora's, and Sora felt Leon inhale into the kiss, which made his heart slam against his ribcage and his eyes slide shut.

"Get a room!" Axel snorted with a grin, elbowing Riku. "They're something else, aren't they?"

Riku didn't reply. He felt the strangest sickly feeling rise from the tip of his toes up through his belly, twisting and pulling, up to his throat. Sora wasn't even looking him, didn't even know he existed in the face of this new guy. And when they pulled away Sora's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling, as if he'd just been given a present, or received extraordinarily good news.

"Bye," he tried to say, but the sound was breathless and airy, so Leon kissed him once more before heading off. Axel whistled and Sora's ears burned as he remembered that they hadn't been alone, and he whipped around with an embarrassed grin.

"S-Sorry!" he squeaked.

"You should be," Riku snorted, turning away with an aloof look on his face. "That was pretty gross."

They made their way up the apartment stairs in relative silence, and the coolness that permeated the air between them made Sora feel about as comfortable as if he were wearing his shoes on the wrong feet. He watched Riku's back as they walked up the stairs. How often had he stared at that straight silver hair, longing, aching to feel if it was as silky as it looked, wanted to see it fan out against a pillow or feel it tickle along his chest and stomach…

Sora was taken aback when they reached their door and Roxas was sitting before it, a pair of enormous headphones popped on. His eyes were closed and his head bobbed a little, and though his music was playing softly the hallway was silent. It sounded like somewhat classical, but the moment he knew he wasn't alone he pulled them so that they rested around his somewhat delicate neck. The music went silent, and Riku opened the door.

"Thanks," Roxas said, scampering inside and out of sight. Sora licked his lips.

"I thought he was going with…how did he get here so fast?"

"I told him where to go. You don't mind, do you? What Axel doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Nice digs," Roxas said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He had thrown off his bomber jacket, and now all he wore was a sleeveless shirt with a hood on it. His eyes met Sora's and he held the brunette's gaze a second, then dropped it to the ground, brows furrowing.

"S-So how did you guys meet, anyway?" Sora asked, shutting the door and trying to make polite conversation.

"Well," Riku beamed, eyes narrowing as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Roxas here was—"

"They let me join their band," he interrupted, staring at the countertop. "Because I can play keyboards, and I told them that their music needed to be more interesting."

"Oh, nice, way to put it lightly," Riku snorted, rolling his eyes and sitting at their kitchen table. "Sora, make some coffee, would you? No, you want to know what he said? Well, okay—first he followed us around for weeks and when he finally got me all to himself he says, 'You guys would be incredible if you actually knew anything about music.' How pretentious and self-righteous can you get, you know?"

"Well, gee, not that the whole world doesn't get bored of every band in the universe sharing the same six chords," Roxas snipped, and there was a light dusting of a blush along the apples of his cheeks.

'_When he finally got me all to himself…' _Sora felt his throat dry, and his stomach churned. Riku wasn't gay. He'd made that very clear a long time ago.

"I was just looking for an excuse to ride on someone's coattails," Roxas affirmed. "Since I ran away from home, and all."

"Why?" Sora asked, and Roxas looked at him as if he were an insect.

"None of your goddamn business," he snapped, and Riku shot him a dark look. He grit his teeth and lay down on the couch, pulled his headphones back on and closed his eyes.

"Sorry," Sora started to say, but he could hear the gentle sound of music rising. He felt foolish and furious and a little guilty all at once, and he busied himself with making coffee for Riku.

"Is it true?" he whispered, mixing in the sugar.

"What?"

"That he's your boyfriend?" he tried hard to keep the tremble out of his voice, but it was no use. There was a long silence and suddenly Riku pushed his chair out, striding over to Sora until they were nose to nose. Sora's heart sped up a million paces and began pulsing white-hot electric blood through his veins, making him dizzy. And Riku smelled so good, so strong, so close—

"Jealous?" he purred, tilting Sora's chin up so that their lips were nearly brushing, and _oh, _his summer-sea eyes were burning, half-lidded, with dark eyelashes that blinked sweetly and slowly. Could Riku hear his own heartbeat? He wouldn't have been surprised—he could feel it up to his neck, yet he felt that his knees had gone completely missing, and their noses touched and the spark it sent through Sora made him jump back a little. Riku's eyes narrowed a little and he pulled back, smirking cruelly.

"No," he said, grasping his coffee and taking it back to the kitchen table with him. "He's not my boyfriend."

A tidal wave of feelings rushed into Sora, in the place that Riku had just been—relief, but of what? That Riku wasn't dating Roxas, or that he hadn't kissed him? Or was that bitterness he felt, because he had _tried _to kiss him?

"But he thinks he is," Riku beamed. "Got a problem with that?"

-_Two Months Ago-_

"Ah…L-Leon!"

Sora was almost too adorable to stand, and Leon imagined that if his heart had been weaker he wouldn't be able to take it. Everything about him was cute—from the gentle bend of his knees to the dip of his belly button, which Leon particularly enjoyed running his hands over, stretching upward underneath the soft cotton of a cheap t-shirt. Leon's lips were merciless in their pursuit of his neck, tongue and teeth working their way from the juncture at his collarbone up the side of his neck and then leisurely toying with his earlobe in a way that made Sora edge to the brink of crazy. It was _too _good for words, this sensuous torture; the weight of the older man above him, the way his hands rubbed up and down and grasped his hips, hands clenching and teasing his lithe frame over his clothes.

Sora, who had never had a boyfriend, who had only kissed a few times, had _never _come so close to bursting at the very seams, because this exquisite agony was beyond his comprehension. He was overwhelmed, and Leon could see it in his face, so he slowed down a little, tamed his own wild self so as to try and not scare Sora away.

But it was hard—Sora's lips bruised like peaches, and his eyes were half-lidded but sparkling, and when he got too embarrassed or when the intensity was too much he would make this squeak-grunt that was perfectly manly but just a little bit whining, and just hearing it made Leon's hips buck, made a throb of pleasant pressure twitch beneath his belt line.

"W-ah! We should stop," Sora gasped, pushing Leon's shoulders back and shutting his eyes tightly. The blood beneath his skin boiled, and his heart slammed to the rhythm of _yes, yes, yes, more, more, more!_, but something in his mind stopped him, made him squirm at the thought of more. He wasn't ready—not yet, and it wasn't fair to poor Leon, but he had to ask. Because it was his body and his decision, and secretly, Leon _loved _that they wouldn't go all the way, because it just made their game that much more fun. He sighed, slumping against the smaller boy with his lips pressing against his cheek. Sora felt the hardness at his hip, and flushed, but wrapped an arm around Leon and ran his nails up and down his clothed back. The feeling was too good, and Leon groaned in pleasure.

His hips rocked a little against Sora's, and the brunette felt a little strange about laying there just being humped. But he didn't mind it particularly.

"I was so close, too," Leon growled, sounding a little disappointed, but Sora only chuckled, playing with his hair.

"Poor you—about to bust a load in your pants?"

"You should be flattered," Leon said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't normally feel like this for people. With you…I'm just so _horny,"_ he growled the last word so low and ground his hips against Sora's hardness, and Sora inhaled, eyes rolling.

"You're so sexy," Leon continued, grinning from ear to ear as he made the younger boy shudder, expertly pulling Sora's hips into a rhythm with his own. "I can't wait to fuck you. You're going to be so good, so hot…"

"L-Leon," Sora moaned, and the strained sound made Leon's cock twitch, so he ground a little harder, relishing in the glorious friction. "Nnng…"

"So fucking sexy."

Leon pushed his forehead into the pillows beside Sora's head and pressed their temples together. Sora's face was on fire, and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands—they alternated from scratching his back to holding him close to clutching his shoulders—until they settled, loped around his neck as his lips sought another kiss. Leon was more than happy to oblige. In a half-challenge, Leon lets his thumbs slip down under the tops of his pants, eliciting a gasp which Leon caught entirely in his mouth. The reaction was such that Leon felt a rush of blood and he pulled his thumbs down even lower, inch by inch, trying to—

-And then he was suddenly aware that Sora was rigidly still, and that the noises he had been making had all but ceased. Leon peered up and saw that Sora's eyes were shut tight and his mouth was pressed into a near grimace, and when he opened his eyes to see what the sudden stillness was, he looked…terrified.

Leon felt guilty and awful all at once, mixed with a twang of disappointment, and he watched in near horror as Sora's eyes moistened, and he blushed.

"S-Sorry," he squeaked. "It's just…I'm not…I can't…"

"Don't be sorry," Leon murmured, and took his hands away from their precarious position. Sora relaxed immediately, grateful, and Leon said, "I won't…not until you're ready. Not until you're sure." And to bring his point home he kissed Sora, so honest and open that Sora felt his heart squeeze.

"It's just… too much," Sora breathed when they broke from the kiss, and Leon stopped his movements, exhaling shakily. He really was on the brink, so close that he could feel the stirrings of it rise up and die down with the lack of attention… he groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me," his voice was muffled by the pillow, but Sora smiled and held his boxy head between his hands, and gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth. Just a light little peck, no more than a ghost of lips for only a moment, but the softness of the gesture made Leon's stomach ache.

"Never," Sora beamed, and snuggled in close, content to lay with Leon's head against his chest. Leon's breath was warm but not unwelcome against him, and his fingers weaved through his hair.

"Your heart," Leon murmured, which made Sora jump a little.

"Wh-What?"

"It's still racing."

"Well that's your fault," Sora blushed, swatting him on the shoulder. "Don't judge."

"I like it," Leon said, eyes sliding shut as he covered the boy's body with his own. It was so easy to forget how young Sora was, how new he was to all this. Sora's fingers tentatively brushed along Leon's and the older man allowed him to lace their fingers, and when he did Sora smiled like sunshine, and entwined in their own happiness they drifted slowly to sleep.

**-**_**Present-**_

Lucky for Roxas, Riku and Sora had lived in the apartment complex long enough to know Axel's sleeping habits, and he was enough of a morning person that before six in the morning just happened to be his absolute favorite time of day. When Sora inquired as to why anyone could find such an hour to be anything but an excuse to smack a snooze button, Roxas had given him that same awful look as before, and answered in the same words, "None of your goddamn business."

The abrasiveness in his tone made Sora feel like he was going to develop an ulcer by the time all was said and done, and he pouted for hours by himself, waiting for Leon to get home to make him forget. Roxas and Riku stayed up for a long time, Riku sprawled out along the couch and Roxas taking up only a small corner, notebook in his hand and music on their tongues.

"C'mon, Roxas, that part is good!"

"It's not good, it's predictable, and therefore boring. You don't want to be good—you want to be _great_."

"Just because something isn't Rachmathera—"

"Rachmaninoff," Roxas corrected without even looking up.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean it's bad."

"It'll be better this way."

"Says who?"

"Says _me,_" he said, and turned to look at Riku. Sora watched the back of their heads a moment, terrified of what he might see and all-too-aware that he was intruding in their world, one that he couldn't even begin to understand. He flushed and tiptoed toward the door, successfully slithering out without the notice of either.

His heart was banging in his chest and his stomach churned. He felt sick, he felt overwhelmed, he felt like he had to run away—

Axel's door was unlocked, and the redhead in question was sprawled out on his couch watching some horror flick on the television. Sora was about to apologize for barging in at such a late hour, but then he noticed the second mug of steaming cocoa waiting on the countertop. Axel even had a little bag of marshmallows beside it, and he gave the brunette a wary look.

"I was kind of hoping you were going to be that blonde brat from before," he said. "Since you've got your own snuggle-buddy now, and there's no more time for Axel-bear—"

"I hate Riku," Sora's voice was tight and his throat clenched so hard that he could barely squeeze the words out. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and empty and he collapsed beside Axel with a heavy sigh. "I just hate him."

"Slashers are the best way to ease the sting of douche-baggery," Axel said in a wise tone. "That, and cuddling."

Sora chuckled. "Axel—"

"I'm serious," the redhead said, sighing, and ran a hand over his narrow face. Sora noticed then how exhausted and hollow Axel looked, and wondered what could have possibly happened in the few hours they'd been apart to elicit such a reaction. He realized that his presence really had been more sparse in the past three months than it had been since he moved in, and he wondered what pieces of his life he had missed, and felt guilty for being so self absorbed. "I need it as much as you…I won't tell Leon, scout's honor. Just…be…_near_ me, for a little while."

And even though Sora had a boyfriend (a sexy, blue-eyed, incredible boyfriend who treated him well and didn't run away for three months at a time, didn't make him feel small, didn't have boyfriends behind his back) he allowed himself to warm in the crook of Axel's platonically comforting arm and tried to forget how Roxas looked at Riku.

Because, in all fairness, it was a mirror image of how Sora looked at Riku, and that was too much to bear.

**-End Seven-**


	9. Huit

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated once more to our fantastic reviewers! We could not be here without your support and we love you tirelessly!

Also please read the disclaimer at the end.

NOW GIT READING! x

**Envy**

Chapter Eight

Riku waited a full five minutes before he was sure Sora (who had just tried so cutely and unsuccessfully to sneak out without being noticed) wasn't coming back, and then he breathed a sigh of relief, and ran a hand over his face.

"I hate that Leon guy," Riku scoffed. "That stupid pedophile, what's he even _doing _with Sora anyway?!"

"You're just pissed because you didn't have the balls to steal him away when you had the chance."

"Doesn't matter—I've got to steal him away now."

"Yea, well, you're doing a pretty shitty job of it so far."

Riku watched the emotions play on Roxas' face. Though the blonde was pretty stoic, Riku had a decent hold on the subtle movements of his expressions; the way his face would freeze in a scowl sometimes, making him look almost like he was pouting, but in truth he was just deep in thought, or the way when he was trying not to look interested how he would raise his eyebrows and lower his eyelids, as if he couldn't be bothered even if his whole heart was skipping and stopping waiting for the answer. The expression he was making at the time, however, Riku titled, 'Bite-my-lip-and-look-like-I'm-an-unbiased-third-party,' so called because it was a weak attempt to make himself look as though his opinion was completely uninfluenced by his own emotions.

"Not that I know anything," Roxas stated blandly, placing the music he'd been rewriting on the table. "But, judging by what you told me on tour, despite your…how should we put it…_intentions_ to treat Sora differently, you've just sort of…"

"Failed?" Riku snorted, running his hands over his face and through his face.

"Retrograded, more like," Roxas made a vile gesticulation, smirking. "Slipped back into old habits. Immaturely turned to hurting him to get his attention."

"And you haven't done anything to stop me! You promised you would helpme, and you're just letting me be a—a douche!"

"I'm not a miracle worker," Roxas huffed, a little offended at the accusation in Riku's voice. "I'm only human, and how was I supposed to predict that he'd have a boyfriend? That sort of complicates the original intention."

"The 'boyfriend' thing is a nuance. I told him you thought you were my boyfriend. So now he knows how you feel about me," Riku glared at Roxas from between two of his fingers. For a second he marveled once more at just how similar Roxas and Sora looked. Aside for some minor color adjustments in the hair, eyes, and skin, they could have been twins. Roxas, clearly surprised that he had been brought into the equation at all, narrowed his eyes.

"And how's that?" he snarled, every defense in his repertoire raising suddenly and aggressively. Riku sat up and leaned back against the cushions, lifting one knee to rest on the couch and leaving the other planted on the floor. He was suddenly all-too-inviting, and he raised a suggestive eyebrow at Roxas.

"You're in love with me."

Roxas' lower jaw clenched and unclenched—Riku could see it working in his cheek. He smirked, because Roxas, however irritated he was, didn't deny it.

"Come here," he said, and his voice smooth and low. The blonde flushed and stared at the floor, arms crossing over his chest. He shook his head, biting the inside of his lip.

"…Twisted," he said after a long while, and his voice was a small but firm.

"You love it."

"I don't, as a matter of fact. And using me to make Sora jealous was never part of your little plan."

"You think he'd be jealous?" Riku piqued up at that. "Then we definitely should!"

"Absolutely not," Roxas' voice became hollow. "Jealousy won't work with a guy like him. You'll lose him forever, you know. I know his type. He's too trusting, too loving, too…cute_._"

Riku's whole body froze, and he glared icily at Roxas.

"If you think you're gonna take him away from me—"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Riku, _he's not yours_!"

Riku's throat went suddenly and inexplicably dry, and Roxas flinched, hyper-aware of the damage he'd caused.

"Sorry," he said gently, playing with the checkered thumb ring he always wore. "I didn't mean he wouldn't ever be."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, Roxas picking at his ring and Riku licking his lips and trying to not think about Sora and Leon. Together. Doing things that, by all rights, Riku felt _he _should be entitled to do.

"You know there's only one reason why I'm doing this, right?" Roxas said, peering up at Riku through embarrassed eyes. The look was so gentle, so soft, that Riku felt for a split second that maybe he could fall in love with Roxas. In a few more minutes, in a few more days, maybe he could give in and just let his heart fall into Roxas instead.

"Because you're in love me?"

"It's not _you,_ exactly. I think _you_ are the worst. Your attitude sucks."

"Back to square one," Riku sighed, and let out a dark chuckle. "Same thing you've been telling me since that first time we met. I don't remember everything, but I _do_ remember you telling me I had a shit attitude—hey!"

Roxas was up and out of the couch in a single fluid movement, walking behind until he came up directly behind Riku, and he smacked him so hard in the back of the head that Riku saw stars. The silver-haired singer hissed as rage coursed through his veins, and Roxas put a finger in his face, chest heaving because he was breathing so heavily. Riku felt his anger subside into awe—he'd never seen Roxas so pissed off…at least, not to his recalling memory.

"Don't remember," he seethed, face turning red. "Don't even _try _to remember."

Not for the first time, Riku felt guilty, though the reason was of course obscured by the fact that he had black out that evening. He nodded slowly, and Roxas stared at him for a long hard moment before he stormed from the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

The stillness of the empty apartment was still slightly buzzing from all of the strange awkward that Riku had just felt. Despite Roxas' warning, he probed his memory, straining into the dark place where he only saw flashes of blonde and blue for the first time, but the sting on his head still hurt, and those places were unreachable.

_Sora. _He sighed heavily, catching the light of the clock above the stove. In his mind's eye he saw simpler times, when it was just he and Sora, and the brunette would follow him everywhere, no matter where or why. Sora would look at him with big, bright, earnest eyes, and Riku would feel something stir inside of him, and he would push it down with a snide comment or an elbow to Sora's arm. Roxas was right—he had to change.

The energy started to take the shape of a melody, and despite himself, Riku reached for the only thing in the world that he managed to get right every time—his guitar.

**O**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Leon smiled softly, tilting Sora's cheeks up with his hands. They were so soft, and his lips were puffy in the cool of the coming frost. And when he brushed his thumb over them, they parted, compliant and responsive. He covered them with his own, and Sora closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss.

Across the street, the bus turned and started to make its way to the stop. He kissed him again, this time lingering, and when Sora pulled away he followed him with two more chaste kisses, smiling the whole time.

"Duty calls," said he. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight."

Sora sighed as the man got onto the bus, and no sooner than he had that the bus took off towards the city center. He licked his lips, still warm from Leon's touch, and turned on heel towards Tidus' place. He lived in a bi-level with a garage, and it was there that the majority of practices had taken place before the band went on tour.

It had been almost a week since he'd spoken to Riku. After that night with Axel, he had done everything in his power to stay away—which wasn't difficult, what with his boyfriend living right next-door. He had been meaning to get a talk in with Roxas—to tell him what Riku had said, even though it was none of Sora's business, but he didn't deserve to be led on like that—but the blonde had made himself scarce except for nights. Which was when Sora was trying to avoid Riku.

Sora sighed, eyes squeezing shut. He had such a headache. When had his life become so much like a soap opera?

"Oi!"

Axel was properly dressed for the weather—a checkered red and black scarf and a long jacket, and his hands were clad in gloves. The city sidewalk was relatively empty, what with them being in a more residential area, and he patted Sora on the back as the brunette caught up with him. Every house seemed to be exactly the same shape and structure, differing only in color and the occasional window-art. They knew the area by heart, and walked along almost unconsciously.

"Just like old times, huh?" Axel had said, grinning.

"You bet!"

"Someone's been kissing you," Axel smirked, and Sora blushed.

"H-How'd you know?"

"Because, cutie, you have lips that look particularly scrumptious once they've been thoroughly ravished. Mind if I have a taste?"

"Yes, I mind," Sora laughed, stretching his arms above his head. Whatever misery had overcome Axel that night, it seemed to have dissipated completely. They turned the street corner, counted three houses, and found themselves at Tidus' place.

Sora didn't even knock—he walked right in, knowing that his mom wouldn't even be home because she worked during the afternoons. The pair walked through the house and out the back door, where a small garage-style shed awaited them, doors ajar.

It looked the same as it always had—an old, ripped couch against the wall, facing the band's setup, which was haphazardly strewn upon an ancient, tattered Oriental. Tidus beamed when he saw them, but his eyes were only on Sora, and Axel exchanged fist bumps with Wakka.

"Same as it ever was, eh?" Wakka said, grinning carefree. And just then, Riku appeared at the back door, tailed by Roxas. Sora felt Axel stiffen beside him, and he snorted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yea," he grunted, and threw himself back onto his usual spot on the old sofa. Sora, who never wished ill to a fly, felt relieved that someone else in the room wasn't very keen on Roxas. He took his spot beside Axel and tried to feel like everything was back to normal.

"Sora," Riku said, and gave the brunette a wide smile. "You look really good today."

He—what?

A blush exploded from his ears to his toes, and Axel raised a single eyebrow from beside him. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down on an old tire, and Wakka hooted. Tidus nodded, as if such a statement from Riku were completely normal.

"He does, doesn't he?" he said quietly. Roxas glowered at him.

"Th-Thanks, uh, guys," Sora finally managed, and offered a wide smile to Riku, who winked at him and pulled his guitar over his head.

They played all their old favorites—everything from the days gone by, so Axel and Sora fell into their old habits, laughing and singing along and bobbing their heads in the sofas, and Sora felt the strangest sensation of relief that Leon hadn't come. After all, he didn't want anything weird messing with the vibe they had going-it felt just like old times, and that was good enough for Sora. He pushed away any feelings of guilt when Riku played the song he'd heard on the radio when Leon kissed him that first time, and blushed.

And then they started singing a new song, which made Roxas perk up considerably. Sora noticed Axel's hyperawareness to Roxas' every movement, but it all faded when he realized Riku was looking at him with that unreadable expression in his eyes, emotion pouring from him as he sang the words _to _Sora.

"_Here in the dark, I cherish the moonlight, I'm in love with the way you're in love with the night, and it travels from heart to limb to pen…"_

He was frozen in place, and suddenly there was nobody else but Riku and his music, his voice, his eyes on Sora, who only broke his reverie to shiver. The song finished with a flourish, and Axel whistled, but Riku didn't break eye contact from Sora, even for a second. Roxas looked positively thrilled, though it was really hard to tell, because his brows were furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line—but his eyes were alight, practically on fire.

"Brilliant!" Axel nodded. "I dig it!"

"You guys I'm dying, I need sustenance, ja?" Wakka howled, gripping his stomach. "Who wants pizza?"

"Get Scrooge's!" Tidus demanded.

"No way, Tifa's!" Sora whined. "Tifa's is the best!"

"Scrooge's delivers, Tifa's doesn't!"

"Scrooge's!" Wakka agreed, and started on a sprint for the inside. Sora mewled in protest and leaped over the sofa, chasing after the redhead. Tidus caught up to him and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back, and he shrieked with laughter, scrambled out of his grip, and sprinted forward. Riku carefully put his guitar away and followed suit, jogging after the bunch without so much as a glance behind him to Roxas.

The blonde and Axel were left alone in the garage, and neither dared to move for a full minute or so, until Roxas heaved a sigh, and shot up to his feet. The tension was thick and awkward, and Axel raised an eyebrow, trying to appear nonchalant, but his fists were clenched on the arm of the couch. His grin stretched slowly across his face.

"So, alone at last," he purred. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

Roxas snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Grow up," he murmured.

"You certainly have," Axel said, looking away. And Roxas felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle, not with hostility, but with an old sensation he had buried a long time ago.

"Yea," he hissed. "I have. Shame—you look ages older, but you're still horrible."

"Me?" Axel let out a dry, hollow laugh. "You're the one fucking around with people's hearts. It's not right, you know."

"Yea, well, I've got you to blame for that," the blonde snapped, arms folded over his chest. "Learned from the best, didn't I?"

Axel tried not to let the comment wound him, but it did. He pressed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes at Roxas, all the while grinding his teeth, and Roxas could see his jaws working along the sides of his smooth cheeks.

"…You have to understand," he said at length, and ran his hands through his thick hair. Roxas had only seen him so serious once before. "You were just a kid, Rox. You know I couldn't—"

"Hey, guys?"

Both of the men jumped at the sweet sound of Sora's voice, and the brunette immediately looked guilty for interruption. He made a gesture with his hands to indicate inside, but started backing away slowly.

"S-Sorry," he said. "But I'm gonna go pick up the pizza…it's, uh, five each, if you want in…"

"Sure thing," Axel said, already moving away from Roxas. He handed Sora the money and put his hand on his shoulder as he walked by. He turned his head just slightly so that his words could be heard by the pair.

"Rox, go with him, would you?" he said, grinning. "Poor Sora to carry all that pizza, it's just not right!"

Sora's whole body tensed, and before he could mutter a word of protest on Roxas' behalf, the blonde shrugged, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yea, alright."

**O**

Awkward could not describe it.

Sora chewed on his lip as they made their way in silence down the block. It was already dark outside, and the dusting of coolness made the pair shiver as they walked with feet of space between them, neither willing to break the discomfort at the risk of an even worse atmosphere sullied by bad conversation. Sora cleared his throat a few times, about to start up, but the words would flee from him, and he'd sigh, and try to concentrate on walking.

Which is why Roxas' words would have made him jump, even if he hadn't sounded so cryptic, but—

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sora stopped dead in his tracks, and so did Roxas. The blonde's forehead was creased low, and his hands were balled in his pockets. His eyes flickered up to meet Sora's, only once, before they dropped down again and he twisted his body away, kicking a pebble off of the pavement. Sora honestly did not know what to say, and his mouth opened and closed, because, _what?_

"Roxas—"

"Seriously," Roxas continued. He ran a hand over his face and gestured, and the movement reminded Sora so much of Axel that he remembered how Axel reacted to Roxas' presence, and then how they'd been talking about something before he'd interrupted, and the understanding hit him like a train.

He _knew _Axel, and not just through Riku.

"I'm…I don't act like this," he said, only more softly. "I'm…it's—"

"Hey," Sora said, shrugging. "It's cool. Riku's something special, isn't he?"

Roxas met Sora's gaze square-on this time, and Sora could see that he was extremely conflicted. But about what, he couldn't possibly guess.

"…Yea," the blonde finally said, half-smiling. "He's alright. Total prick, though."

"It grows on you pretty quickly, though, doesn't it?"

Roxas laughed, and the sound was brittle. "Yea, well. You know how it is."

The silence following was much more comfortable, and Roxas even offered to hold all the pizzas on the way home. As they were walking out of Tifa's, Sora turned his head.

His stomach flipped when he saw Leon, walking out of one of the bigger buildings on the block. A smile flourished on his face at the very sight of his boyfriend. And before he could wave him down, he saw a blonde stranger, tall and lean, run out of the building, grab Leon's wrist, and pull him into a long, languid kiss.

The smile that had formed on his face froze in place, and he kept staring, expecting something else to happen, but they were kissing, not quite a quarter of a mile away, and Leon's hand raised to gently press against the stranger's face, hold him closer, _kiss him deeper_—

"Sora?" Roxas grabbed him by the shoulder, but Sora couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel the ground beneath him as his heart plummeted. He felt the overwhelming sting of betrayal press against every fiber of his being. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath, and when he exhaled the sound was so strained that it burned his throat. His eyes felt hot and his knees weak, and he whimpered, a sound so pathetic that Roxas stopped frowning and started fussing—he pulled him to a nearby bench and sat him down beside the five boxes of pizza, and his lips were moving, asking if he was okay, but there was no sound that Sora could process. All he felt was the gravity of his emotions and behind his eyes all he could see was Leon and the stranger, kissing and not pulling away, not fighting it or protesting or doing anything but leaning in, stroking his face, loving someone else the way he thought Leon only loved him.

"Roxas," he finally gasped, torso curling and heart caved. "I have to go home."

"Jesus, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Please," he hiccupped, and tears suddenly started rolling down his face uncontrollably. "I have to go home. Please help me get home."

"Alright, alright," the blonde said, clearly rattled by Sora's actions, and looked desperately at the pizza. He put his arm around Sora to hold him steady while they walked, and with his other arm he carried the sustinence, careful to walk slow and cautious.

"Should I go in and get Axel?"

"Riku," Sora said in a small voice. Later on, he would hate himself for doing that to Roxas, but in the wake of his still-shattering heart, there was only one person that he could think of that he truly, whole-heartedly _needed_. "Get Riku."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The lyrics in this chapter were NOT created by us, but the incredibly talented Jersey-based band The Gaslight Anthem. If you're looking for a Springsteen/Pearl Jam hybrid with the hearts of boys raised in the late 90s/early 00s, GO LISTEN TO THEM RIGHT NOW. (And even if you're not looking for that, go listen anyway, because the bassist is from [one of] Soupie's hometown[s]!) The song is called "Handwritten" and is from their new album, 'Handwritten', c. 2012, under Mercury Records.


	10. Neuf

SPECIAL UPDATE FROM HONEYKINS!

MwH: I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting...I hope you understand that I'm working very hard on real-life things, and that though pleasing you all is close to my heart, this is indeed just a hobby, albeit a wonderful one. It's very difficult-I'm living in a country that is not my home, with people who are colder than Soupie and much less forgiving. But the world is a beautiful place and every minute away from home is a minute of growth and development. I'm glad I'm only updating now, because I knew the direction I wanted this piece to go in, and now it can definitely go there, because I know for sure what I want the 'message' to be. Thank you so much for your continued support!

MS: *bows* My humblest regards, and light and love to the brains of this operation! This chapter will probably have a bunch of errors, as I schlupped it together as fast as I could (I only got the email this morning!) so HERE YOU GO beloved public! xoxoxo

**Envy**

Chapter Nine

When Roxas came in hoisting five boxes of pizza, Riku thought nothing of it, and immediately joined the scrum trying to get at the pieces with the most pepperoni. But Roxas grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back, ignoring his heavily-worded protests, and muttered, "Sora's out back, go fetch him, would you?"

And for a moment, Riku believed that maybe he'd been set up, but a quick glance proved that Sora was indeed not amongst them. For Sora to miss an opportunity for pizza, something had to be desperately wrong.

Nothing could prepare him for the sight outside; Sora sat hugging his chest, curled over on the stoop and shaking with sobs. For a second he couldn't even approach the brunette—because this was Sora, who was always all light and laughs, whose bubbliness was at times overwhelming and who may have cried like anyone else (and sometimes even a little more over the little things), but _never _like this.

"Sora."

He knelt in front of him, hands on his shoulders, and Sora finally managed to look up. Riku could tell he was trying not to sob so loudly, and his chin quivered from beneath enormously wet eyes, and the sight was almost too much to bear.

"I want to go home," the brunette whimpered. Even the old Riku would have recognized the extreme duress of this situation, and so Riku ran back inside, took the keys to Wakka's van, and half-carried Sora into the passenger seat.

Riku didn't trust himself to talk as he practically sped back to their place. The sound of Sora breaking down was almost too much to stand. His heart was racing and his whole being felt frenzied and confused. He parked in the loading dock—he knew Axel wouldn't ticket him for it—and rushed to the passenger side. When he looked at Sora, he could feel his own heart trying to crumble too, unable to handle the brunette's descent into anguish.

"What happened?" he managed to finally ask. Sora looked up and his eyes were unnaturally red, and he shook his head.

"I can't," he sniffed. "I can't."

"Okay," Riku said calmly, and patiently held his hands out, palms up. Sora hesitated, hiccupped, and put his hands on top of Riku's. His hands were trembling so badly that when Sora tried to steady himself on Riku's weight, the taller grasped his hands. Sora let him lead the way, hand in hand. They walked like this all the way up into the hallway, where Riku opened the door for him. Sora was still for a moment, and then he started to shake again, and buried his face into his hands as the worst of the sobs yet came choking out of his body.

"God," Riku heard him huff. "G-God…"

"H-Hey," the silverette tried to sound light-hearted, but his voice came out overwrought and thin. "S-Stop crying, alright? Just…stop it. It can't be that bad, whatever it is."

Sora didn't seem to hear him.

"I said…I said, stop crying!"

The lithe brunette just continued sobbing; thick, hot tears rolled over his chin and soaked the front of his shirt. They just didn't seem to stop, and Riku huffed and grasped his wrist, pulled him inside, and slammed the door behind him.

"R-Riku," Sora whined, looking up with those sad, awful eyes. "Riku—"

But the taller man didn't stop there. He pulled Sora straight into his bedroom and pushed him onto his back. Sora's face scrunched in confusion, and then Riku sat beside him, so close that the heat of his body through his jeans warmed Sora's face.

"Alright," he said, not even glancing down. Sora could see the sturdy line of his jaw from that angle, and was reminded in the midst of his agony how beautiful Riku always was. "Fine. Cry it out. I won't tell anyone and I won't go away, even if you say you want me to. Just…get it out in one go, alright? Let it be you, consume you, whatever, and then let it be done."

Sora stared at Riku for a moment, tears waning but not halting, and then doubling in force. He whimpered and pushed his face into the side of Riku's leg, chest heaving. Behind his eyelids he could see every playful touch, every kiss, every warm and loving smile from the man he thought was too good for him even from the start. He saw every spark of heat in his lover's eyes and every gentle moment, those tender eternities when Leon would just press his forehead against him or even just look at him, felt the perfect angle of their fingers intertwined; the blonde, kissing Leon, and he, kissing back.

"It's alright," Riku murmured above the wretched cacophony. "Everything's going to be alright."

**O**

Roxas stood guard over a single box out of the five pizza pies. Tidus' kitchen had a small island in the middle and upon it he sat, legs folded and elbows on his knees with his head resting in his hands. It was by no means the most comfortable position, but it gave him the best scope for observing Tidus and Wakka without being at risk of joining the fray.

He kept catching Axel's eye, and it was starting to grate on his nerves—particularly due to the fact that he couldn't tell whether he himself had been caught staring or whether he'd caught Axel staring at him. Every time their eyes met he would narrow them and turn away, but for whatever reason it kept happening, over and over again until he was so annoyed that he pushed himself off of the countertop and grabbed his jacket from the table.

"I'm leaving," he announced to nobody in particular, and grabbed the pizza box from the counter. However, he hesitated on his way out—Tidus and Wakka were laughing about something over fresh slices, and Axel was sitting opposite of them, face towards the window. This time it was definitely Roxas staring, and Axel, without turning his face, started to grin. The blonde paused a beat, and he could feel his face start to flame.

"…"

"A _whole pizza_ just for yourself, Roxas?" Axel snorted. "And after three slices already? You're going to get fat."

"I'm not—"

"A _whole pizza_ man!" Wakka laughed, and Tidus threw himself back, balanced on the chair and laughing right from his throat. Roxas bristled and, as was his first response to most confrontations, quickly left.

It wasn't a full minute that he'd been walking with the still-steaming pizza in his hands into the brisk, chilled air that he heard running steps behind him, and they slowed as Axel appeared beside him.

"So, where are you living nowadays?" the redhead arched an eyebrow, grinning. Roxas flushed, the pink prickling his cheeks and ears, and snorted.

"Mind your own beeswax."

"That's for Sora and Riku, right? Why don't you let me take it for them?" Axel gestured towards the pizza. "Or would you like to take it, seeing as how you probably don't know which bus to take, and have been hitching up with them for weeks now?"

Roxas whipped his head around, slightly surprised. He'd been so careful—"How did you know?"

"You think I don't know what my tenants are up to? Roxas, you've got no faith in my skills as a landlord."

"Yea—about that," Roxas started, the ghost of a grin on his face. "Seriously? _Landlord?_"

A shrug. "Gets the bills paid, keeps a roof over my head."

"But why? You were—"

"It's done," he said, and his voice had a humorless finality to it. "I'm happy, buster, and the rest is, as you so eloquently put it, 'none of your beeswax.'"

They walked in silence towards the bus stop, and sat at it without even a breath. The tension was building up again, and Roxas' breath was shaky from anticipation. Because any second now, Axel could drop a bomb, or Roxas could, and he didn't trust himself to handle that. Not yet. Not ever.

When the number 25 to Central came they hopped on and ignored the envious looks of other passengers towards the pizza box. Axel sat down but Roxas stayed standing, leaning against the handle installed for overcrowded rush hours. This time when Axel stared, he didn't turn away, and the two sat for a brief moment with their respective walls unguarded, alone in their thoughts but together in remembering.

"When did you stop?"

"Roxas," Axel sighs, and the moment is gone. "Don't."

"Just when you stopped," he said, and his voice gains an edge. "I have to know."

Axel didn't answer. Three people came on at one stop, and then the bus started up again, zooming forward. When it stopped again, Axel stood up, and Roxas followed him out of the vehicle and down the street. Every step was a pain, and in Roxas' mind he was suddenly ten years old again, swinging his feet from the edge of a piano bench with Hannon propped up before him, but all he wanted to do was play chopsticks. Hands, big but delicate, folded over his pointer fingers, and a soft thumb slid up his palm and under his knuckles, stretching him back into position.

"_Enough_," a voice cooed, just a ghost in his memory. "_Play this one for me_."

"Come back with me."

Axel had stopped walking and Roxas, deep in his memories, hadn't even noticed. The voice is startling in its depth, as if the comment had suddenly wretched itself from his throat before he could stop it. Roxas halts in his step as he takes in the words. _Come back with me. Come back with me._

It was hard to decipher. After all, since Axel knew he was living at Riku's, it was obvious that he would be returning to the complex with him. It was more than just a request to come back with him. It was something bigger and much heavier, and it crashed over Roxas half a dozen times before he realized he hadn't answered, and when he turned to say something, all he caught was Axel's retreating figure, and in his chest he felt the heavy shatter into a regretful but familiar sort of loneliness.

**O**

Squall Leonheart never considered himself to be a patient man. Quiet, yes. Stoic, most assuredly. And reserved, without a doubt. But none of it was in the sake of understanding, and so in confronting his own thoughts, he found that his patience ran bloody thin in times of turmoil.

Three hours after his last appointment, he sat with his hands folded underneath his chin inside of his office, staring into the space before his desk. He tried not to blink, because whenever he did his senses were assaulted with blue eyes that were not Sora's and the feel of lips against his that belonged to someone who was, indeed, not his boyfriend.

Why? How did he let this happen?

His teeth gnashed together in frustration. He knew the feelings that should be overtaking him. Guilt. Anger. Self-loathing at his own lack of control. But all he felt was numb.

"Leon?"

One of his coworkers was standing in the doorway to his office. He noticed all the lights had been turned off, and that it was clearly time to go home. But something inside of him didn't want to face Sora after all of that.

It had happened so suddenly—he'd just finished with a client, and it was time to go, and suddenly Cloud was there, as much a physical punch to his stomach as to his heart and his head and everywhere in him that felt anything. Cloud, who was six feet tall and blonde and beautiful and _breathing_, before his very eyes, after _years_…

He inhaled sharply and forced himself to stand up. The slip of paper in his pocket felt like a rectangle of pure lead, and in a moment of pure cowardice he took it out and slammed it into his top drawer. No need bringing that home.

He grabbed his coat and caught the first bus home, and by the time he came upon the apartment complex, all seemed to be quiet. Every step he took felt heavy—even the air he breathed seemed to weigh in his lungs, but whatever the weight was, he couldn't identify it as a single emotion. More than once he'd found himself between the sick and sober mornings of too much alcohol, and that greyscale feeling of not-quite-right and nowhere-near-ill was comparable to this.

When he got up to his floor, he paused in front of Sora's door. The number stared at him accusingly, and his brows furrowed. Sweet, simple Sora, who felt with the goodness of his whole being, and who would never have to know.

He put a hand up against the door and closed his eyes. But he saw Cloud this time, the first time they'd met, so many years ago. They'd both been so young then, but so desperately and horribly in love. And seeing him today…every bit of the composure that he'd managed suddenly started to fail him. He hissed a breath in and moved to his door, slamming the door behind him.

The room was so empty, and so plain, he realized. But there were traces of Sora everywhere—his mug, left haphazardly beside the sink, that he'd been guzzling coffee out of, between kisses and blushes and the happiest of smiles. And then he was back in his office: Cloud, standing in the doorway, shoulders tight and back military straight.

"Shit," he grumbled, and headed right for the whiskey in his cabinet. With shaking hands he poured himself a glass of amber in a neat tumblr, and downed it without so much as a pause. "Shit."

Sora's thick eyelashes batting away sleep, inspiring within him a tenderness that words failed to describe. Cloud, years younger, pressing lips to the hollow of his cheek in a goodbye that made his heart shatter. The taste of Sora's lips, and how they healed him again. One by one, he downed the liquid, until his head was throbbing and his vision keen.

"Shit."

Next door, all was still and quiet. He sat himself down on the couch in the main room, watching his door, expecting at any second for Sora to come bouncing inside, all smiles and happiness and unbridled joy. He would never have to know. It was for the best that way, anyway.

Cloud, slipping his hand into his pocket, an icy rage in his voice as he said, "I was faithful, the whole time."

And other images, unwelcomed and repressed for so many years—the cool green of a cemetery for his fallen comrades, of white ribbons on soldier's memorial day, of fear that choked him and the haphazard confidence that his brothers' had his back. Of failures and missions and the dry heat of sand from a faraway place…

The memories were all too much, and he could feel himself doze off. He knew he should go to his bed, but he also knew what awaited him there—the coldness, the loneliness, and so instead he simply rolled his head back and closed his eyes on the couch, and wished everything away.

_**Two Months Ago –**_

When Leon woke, the sheer white-hot pleasure hinted that he might still be dreaming. He groaned, hips bucking, and that's when he figured that it couldn't be a dream, because dreams didn't gag, and when he opened his eyes the sight nearly made him burst at the seams.

Sora was kneeling between his legs, mouth perked into a perfect little 'o' and circled around his engorged member. He was looking straight at Leon, as if waiting for him to awaken, and his blue eyes were filled with tears from choking.

"S-Sorry," he grumbled, and made a move to go backwards, but Sora made a little noise of protest and pulled up. A faint trail of saliva glistened Sora's lips, and he grunted and closed his eyes, willing himself not to come.

"Is it not good?" Sora said quietly, and his voice wavered in uncertainty. Leon wanted to smack himself.

"It's real good," he practically purred, and leaned back with a grin. "Keep going, baby."

Sora brightened, and he set to work, moving playfully at first—just little lavs and licks, along the side, up and around, until he took it all into his mouth, and Leon groaned, and reached down to gently urge him on by his hair. The fact that it was actually happening was almost too much to bear—the simmering heat was soon flaring into an all-out inferno, and he looked down to the top of Sora's head.

"Look at me," he instructed, voice gritted, and Sora complied, his eyes big and blue, so blue, blue in the only way that Leon could stand, and with a suppressed cry he finished, and everything burst into stars and then settled into a pulsing numb.

Sora came up to snuggle at his side, and Leon moved his arm, and traced small circles on the back of his neck until he drifted into sleep.

* * *

MS: Opinion time-was that too porn-y? *blush* I think my little Honey is having himself a riotous adventure and corrupting his mind! GOOD BOY 3


End file.
